Stuck in Percy Jackson
by 13Zander13
Summary: Cameron, OJ, and Logen. Three girls from our...universe fall into the Percy Jackson series starting with the Titan's Curse. All three of them should be having fun with more than one traitor, a few twists, and lots of drama. LC/OC, CS/OC Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Thank you for reading! Reviews are welcome. I have a ton of it typed up already but the fanfiction website was spazzing out on be but anyways, here we go!**

**We own nothing**

* * *

><p>Cameron<p>

I wish that I could say that I'm used to having portals suck me up and ship me off to a fictional world. Unfortuanatly, I can't. I've been sucked into portals two times. Both when I was falling and somehow dragged OJ (one of my best friends. Her real name's Olivia Jenkins but we all call her OJ) with me. The first one had brought me inside of a book that I wasn't the hugest fan of. The second one was the one that had me learn that there was more to life besides what is in front of you. In all, the fact that I fell into both of them was the reason why it shocked me when a portal just sucked the two of us up during the middle of lunch with one of our other friends, Logen (girl Logen, and yes it is spelled with an e) coming with us. This time I hadn't brought anyone down with me. They had just gotten sucked right in with me.

Suddenly the three of us were falling through the air. I couldn't help but to let out a gut wrenching scream. Heights were fine with me. In fact I loved heights. The problume was that I was falling through the sky and had no idea where we were going to land. There was nothing that I could do though. We were falling to our deaths. I was going to get smashed like a pancake on the ground before we could even figure out which book we were in. I didn't want to die just yet!

"Cameron! Eagle spread!" Olivia yelled and I thrusted my arms and legs out only to hit the top of something really hard.

As my breath had left me, OJ fell right next to me hitting the top of what ever the hell we had just hit a bit softer than I did. Damn that hurt.

Logen, then fell right on top of me much to my distaste and made me loose my breath again. Shit. I think that I just bruised my ribs. Not good. Not good.

"Hey! No free- hey! Olivia! Your here. Finally. Get in. Bring your friends in too if you want. We're going to Camp Halfblood so don't worry." A rather hot looking man from inside of the car that was somehow flying and that we somehow landed on top of said making me grin and shove Logan off of the top of me.

"Calm down and get in." She snapped and I scowled but slipped inside of the large flying bus thingy to see a large group of people. OoH! People. Hm...hot guy. Hot guy. Hot guy. Hoved guy...Wait a second, hooved?

Frowning slightly, I ignored the fact that I was being shoved to the side by OJ and Logen (you guys should be glad that I'm not grudge holding right now) then let out a cry of excitment when it had hit me. We were stuck in Percy Jackson! Oh My GODS THIS WAS WICKED!

Wait a second, hotty over there who had let us in must have been Apollo though. Sweetness, a hot God. As long as he wasn't my father I was fine.

"Olivia, I'm your father. You two should be getting claimed soon." Apollo stated looking at Logen and I and I winked. Ah this was going to be fun.

Getting a goofy grin on my face, I was going to start doing some flirting when, OJ let out a yell of disgust and shoved me hard in the side. Shit that had hurt!

"Not with my dad you retard!" She shrieked and there was laughter. Wow she was sounding like me more than ever right now. Never knew you had those types of guts OJ. (joking joking. Please don't kill me. JK)

Pouting slightly, I hung my head in mock shame but then composed myself and then grinned widley at her.

"Well on the bright side OJ. You're father is a hot God. Literally." I snorted amused and there was groans my pun.

Ah I loved bad puns. They amused me so much. Almost as much as those little mice toys that were really cute and wore little dresses. Those were really cute. I would kill to get one of those.

"Let's just get to the camp with no more puns. Please. Or! Perverted jokes. Please Cameron?" Logen asked and I pouted once again.

"You guys are just fun suckers."

OJ and Logen simonatiously groaned and smacked me in the head. I wasn't the one who interperated it like that! Retards.

OJ

We're stuck in Percy Jackson. Wonderful. Of all the books this is probably one of the ones we could mess up the most. If Cammy by herself could cause a lot of chaos then Logen, and I were dead.

I glanced over at Apollo and groaned. Of all the people she had to flirt with it had to be the guy who happened to be my dad... of course. I saw that Thalia had a death grip on the steering wheel of the chariot. Please don't crash, we just got here.

Just then I felt the chariot lurch upwards and I fell back into Logen with Cammy (of course) falling back into my dad.

"Ow." Grover said, pulling himself up off of Percy.

"Sorry."

"Slower!" Apollo said.

"Sorry!" Thalia yelled, "I've got it under control!"

I heard Cammy groan. "Oh of course you do, you just nearly crashed that's all." I nodded and tried to get a good grip on one of the seats along with Logen.

"Loosen up!" Percy said.

"I'm loose!" Thalia said. I began to wonder how she was a daughter of Zeus in the first place if she was this bad of a driver.

"We need to veer south of Long Island." Apollo said getting to his feet. "Hang a left."

Thalia jerked the wheel and everyone was scrambling to get a handhold on something. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy get thrown into Grover just as Cammy, Logen, and I grabbed onto a seat. I pulled myself over to the window and saw that all of the snow over New England town was melting as we came closer.

"Uh Thalia, would you mind maybe not killing us!" Logen exclaimed.

"Pull up!" Percy yelled and Thalia obeyed.

I heard a mixture of rather...strange curse words from Cameron as we approached Long Island way too fast.

"There!" Apollo pointed. "Long Island, dead ahead. Let's slow down dear, 'Dead' is only an expression." Thalia was muttering something to herself as we came closer to camp. I had to wonder how my dad was the one that flirts the most. How the heck did that happen?

Thalia pushed down on the brake as she hurled the bus into the canoe lake throwing us all to the ground on top of one another. I groaned and looked around at Logen and Cammy, they both seemed to be okay, a little banged up but okay.

Apollo stood up, "Well you were right my dear. You had everything under control! Let's go see if we boiled anyone important shall we?" I put my head in my hands and sighed. Don't get me wrong, Apollo was awesome and everything, but why did he have to flirt so much? I swear the only people he probably hasn't said anything crude to is most likely his kids and the other Gods and Goddesses. Wonderful. I swear if I have any crappy romance issues I'm blaming my father and his obsessive flirting.

We all climbed out of the chariot and Grover ended up leading all of the hunters off somewhere. I heard Cammy snicker and start wolf whistling as Grover tried to start a conversation with one of the hunters. Nico started laughing at her antics yet Logen and I just tried to ignore her yet couldn't help but smile a bit. At least Cammy was acting normal...well as normal as she could get.

"Take care sweethearts!" Apollo called after the hunters. I saw him wink at Percy and Cammy out of the corner of my eye. "Watch out for those prophecies, Percy. I'll see you soon."

I held up my hand and chased after Apollo as he started to get onto the bus. "Hold on a sec! Apol- er... dad," I frowned, unsure of what to call him. "I'm sorry but how the heck are you my dad? I mean, besides the whole music thing or sometimes I accidentally rhyme which might I add is really rare, we have nothing in common. Are you positive we're related? I mean, how are you my dad if we have nothing in common?" I asked.

Apollo paused and nodded, "Yeah you look pretty much exactly like your mom." He said. "And, well... I started dating your mom and when two people really like each other they-"

I held up my hands, of course I don't think before I speak. I'm just that stupid. "No No No no! I get that part, I REALLY don't need an explanation I just- never mind I'll take your word for it." I said I gave a nervous cough and waved goodbye to Apollo. He did the same and got back into his chariot. I turned to face Cammy who was laughing her head off right now. I walked over to her and slapped her up side the head. Logen, much to my surprise, was trying pretty hard not to laugh herself. I guess maybe Cameron didn't have the best to influence on her.

Percy faced the three of us once Cammy had stopped laughing. "Well, I guess you guys should go talk to Chiron, you know explain how you got here." He said.

I glanced at Cameron and thought about our luck with portals. This was Logen's first one so she might need some brushing up but we, for the time being, basically got it down by now. We followed them to the Big House. Chiron said his hellos to Percy and Grover and then gave all of us a confused look.

"Are you all new halfbloods?" He asked us and we nodded.

"Yeah basically." Cameron said and Logen and I nodded.

"OJ's already gotten claimed by Apollo, but Cameron and I haven't gotten claimed yet." Logen said and Chiron nodded. "I'm Logen, this is Cammy-Cameron, and that's Olivia-OJ." Logen explained and Chiron gave a nod.

I looked up as another person walked inside as Percy and Thalia began to explain all of what had happened before.

"We should launch a search for Annabeth immediately." Chiron suggested.

"I'll go." Thalia and Percy said at the same time.

Cammy, Logen, and I glanced at each other as we tuned out their argument about who would go, about how Annabeth might be alive and all this other stuff that I really didn't feel like listening to. We all knew what was going to happen because we had all read the series, but we didn't want to risk saying anything in case it would mess with the balance or something of what happens in the books. I knew that our time here was going to be crazy, especially with all the fights and everything. I just hoped that things wouldn't get too complicated.

Logen

After we talked to Chiron, Percy took us to the weapons shed.

"Well pick what ever you want guys" he said. He seemed distracted like he was thinking of what to do next.

"You'll find her don't worry" I told him. As i looked around the shed i saw just about every weapon imaginable. There were swords, daggers, knives, things I didn't even know the name of, and a handgun? What was that doing here? Cameron went straight for the handgun. Of course.

"What?" she, innocently, asked at a glance from OJ. She then picked up a dagger. Feeling for size and weight. I looked around for what should I pick. Well defiantly not a gun. I saw Oj go for a staff and a bow and arrows. Then i spotted a pair of hunting knives. Next to them was a bow and a quiver of arrows. Perfect I thought. i picked them up and turned back to the door. Cameron and Oj were still there but Percy had left.

"Where'd he go?" I asked.

"Not sure. But lets go find Chiron and figure out where we should go." said Oj and Cameron and I nodded are agreement.

"Any idea when we will get claimed and who it will be?" I asked

"No but I hope its soon and I hope its Hades." said Cameron

"Don't say that Cameron you know children of the big three are bad and you know that Hades and his children are unwelcome. Also Logen don't say anything that would give anything away. We can't mess with the balance." said Oj.

"The balance of what?" asked Percy we hadn't noticed him come up.

"Nothing" we all said at the same time.

"Ok then. Chiron wants to see you." he told us. Percy led us down to the vollyball coourts and to the archery range. "Here they are Chiron" he said then walked away.

"Good now girls I see you have picked your weapons. So lets see if you good with them." He said.

Cameron, Oj and I took our places on the range and began practicing. Cameron with her pistol me and Oj with our bows. We were really good and I wondered if i was a daughter of Apollo too? Then one of Cameron's bullets hit the iron rim of the target and whizzed off striaght at Oj. Lucky for her she was quick and she ducked it.

"Dude seriously can you maybe not kill me?" she yelled.

"Sorry I didn't mean it. It was just a miss fire." said Cameron trying her best to keep a straight face. Obviously she was aiming at OJ. Then OJ gasped and pointed above Cameron's head. I looked up and saw a glowing caduceus.

"So another daughter of Hermes. What fun. I suggest we move to the sword arena and practice with your short range weapons. Oh and Logen don't worry about getting claimed it will happen soon." Chiron said. Off we went to the sword arena and found some other Hermes kids practicing with swords.

"Ah good campers" they looked over "I would like to introduce to you your new sister Cameron" he said indicating Cameron " and this is Oj the daughter of Apollo"

"What about the other one we will wait and see if she is not claimed by tonight she will send her night in the Hermes cabin. Now back to work" he told them. He then turned to us and began to teach us how tom use our short range weapons.

By the time we heard the conch horn blow signaling dinner i thought I wouldn't get claimed that night. But it was alright sitting at the Hermes table talking to Cameron and her brothers and sisters. Though I missed Oj who was sitting with the Apollo cabin and talking to he siblings. That was all good but then Chiron had to announce to the whole camp that Cameron and OJ were claimed and that I was not. But the other campers only felt sorry for me so that was good.

After dinner we headed down to the amphitheater for the bonfire. We sang crazy camp songs and toasted marshmellows. Then Chiron announced that tomorrow night was Capture the flag camper vs the hunters. This ought to be fun i thought.

"Oh and before you go to bed i would like to announce that Logen has been claimed." he said looking at me. I looked up and saw a glowing symbol of an olive tree with a snake and an owl in it. I was shocked I didn't know witch god or goddess this was. But I didn't have to wait long before a cheer went up from a group of the campers. They crowded around me and gave me high fives and hugs.

"Alright settle down Logen congratulations daughter of Athena. Now off to bed all of you." He said and the campers began leaving in groups. I said goodnight to Cameron and Oj. Then left with my new cabin. They set me up with a bunk and some of my sisters lent me clothes. I fell a sleep smiling and some how knew that it was for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so next chapter. I've decided to only post two Point Of Views for each chapter but urm so yeah. Lolz. i'm in a good mood right now...lol. Sorry urm ONTO THE STORY! *raises a fist in the air* Review are welcomed**

**We own nothing**

* * *

><p>Cameron<p>

Hermes. Ah I loved that guy. Pretty decent if you asked me. Still either way, I thought that Hades was the better God. One of my favorites to be exact.

"Hey! Cameron. Where'd you get that?"

I looked up grinning at one of my half brother, Conner Stoll, as I sat on my bed polishing the shield that laid across my laps. With a slight smirk, I pressed the center (which had a carving of a flame on it) and the whole thing folded down into a golden duck. Flipping it in the air once, I pushed my chair back onto two legs then looked back up at him.

"Nicked it. The Hephaestus' kids'll be missing this." I laughed and he grinned and Travis soon came to his side.

"Perfect. Now's time for capture the flag. Come on. This is going to be fun." Travis laughed pulling me to my feet.

As we all stood gathered around Chiron, I couldn't help but to glance over at the hunters. Their power amazed me. All of them were strong enough to ward off guys and fight for a reason. They were...amazing.

"Heros! You know the rules! The creek is the boundary line. Blue team-Camp Half-Blood-shall take the west woods. Hunters of Artemis-red team-shall take the east woods. I shall serve as referee and battle field medic. No intentional maiming, please-"

"DAMN IT!" I swore scowling as he spoke and there were laughts as I spoke while both OJ and Logen hit me over the head. HA! This time I was wearing helmet. *sticks tongue out* mmmm.

"As I was saying," Chiron laughed and I just shrugged. SHOW NO SHAME! "All magical items are allowed. To your positions."

Scowling slightly, I immediatly grinned taking my gun out of my amazingly awesome combat boot. Man you could fit ANYTHING in there. Oh gods. That sounds wrong. I mean like I had my handgun, knife, lollipops, new stolen IPod. Not like. Urg, never mind.

Basically ignoring everyone's instructions...well not really. Thalia just had to zap me a few times to get my attention. Damn that hurt. ANYWAYS! After paying attention to everything, *snorts*(when have I paid attention to anyone?) we all took our positions and I couldn't help but to notice a group of Hunters trying to sneak over to our side. How dare they!

"OJ! Logen! Come on!" I called pulling them over to the group ignoring the calls and looks that I received from Thalia and Percy. Aiming my gun, I jumped down practically on top of them and started shooting like mad.

"CAMERON!"

Grinning at the Hunters, I quickly pushed my gun back into my boot and then pulled out my knife. Now was some time for a short range battle. Launching myself at the nearest Hunter, we both immediatly started to fight. She was pretty good.

"Why don't you give up?" The girl asked and I just laughed deflecting a knife from her to my chest.

"Sorry lady but that's not my thing."

She fell silent for about a minute before looking at me again looking very thoughtful. Oh this should be good.

"You're strong...and a girl. Artemis needs girls like you." She stated.

I froze and got a knife to the leg. Ignoring the searing pain that went through my leg, I growled and launched myself at her suddenly pissed off.

Did she really think that I would leave my friends just like that? Sure Hunters were pretty cool but seriously, maidenhood? Pft. I would die if I became a maiden.

"THE HUNTERS WIN!" Chiron yelled and I was thrown off of the chick by another one of her friends. Whipping some blood off of her mouth, she looked at me.

"Remember my preposition. It'll come back one day." She stated and then left.

I sat there frozen. What the hell was going on?

* * * time skip

My ebony hair whipped around me as I squatted perched on top of the cabin. It of course wasn't mine but it didn't matter that I was sitting on top of it because of of the cabineers people were sitting right next to me. Okay, I have to admit, that is a really funny word. Cabineers *snorts* I honestly don't think that it's a real word but screw that. None of that matters. It's a real word to me.

So what the heck am I doing on top of the Apollo cabin? Well I am waiting for Percy to sneak off so I can black mail him into letting him take Logen, OJ, and I, looking at the stars, making more really bad puns, and annoying the shit out of OJ and Logen. Oh what fun I'm having right now.

I watched as Percy saddled Blackjack getting ready to go when I slid down the roof ignoring OJ and Logen's protesting whispers and landed right in front of him.

"Hey. You're going to take us with you okay?"

He stared at me.

"No I am not."

"Yes you are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not!"

"ARE!"

"NOT!"

"Well in my mind and here you are so ha! I win. Screw you! Come on Percy! Please?" I gave him my innocent puppy dog look that I had been working on for so long and he just sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Okay fine. Only because if I don't take you, you'll be telling everyone where I had went. Grab a horse and let's get out of here."

Doing a little victory dance inside of my head, I jumped to my feet and grinned gesturing for the other two to come down. Whoosh! And I have the power of persuasion on my side. Thank you which ever God/Goddess is helping me. I LURV you too! 

Logen

We flew out over Manhattan searching for the van. We spotted them heading towards the Lincoln Tunnel then followed them. Along the way we talked about the capture the flag game and we all chided Percy for making us lose.

"Hey I get it enough from Thalia I don't need it for you guys too" he said. Cameron just laughed but Oj looked sympathetic. As we flew down into Maryland I wondered why I had come this time I mean I'd heard about Oj and Cameron's adventures but never had actually gone my self. So I wondered why I had a strange feeling about this.

Percy's shout of "Land there" pulled me back to reality and I saw the white Camp Half-Blood van pulling up to a curb. They got out and walked across a lawn into the National Air and Space Museum. Cameron, Oj, Percy, and I followed. When we entered the museum I noticed Cameron was still with me but Oj and Percy were no longer there.

"Cameron where'd Oj and Percy go?" I asked

"What. Oh I don't know. Wait Percy's at that other museum OJ must have gone with him." Cameron said. For a few minuets we wandered around keeping out of Thalia, Zoe, Bianca, and Grover's way. Then we saw Percy enter the museum closely followed by Oj.

"Oj where have you been?" demanded Cameron.

"Only followed Percy ok." she said

"But why? I thought we weren't supposed to mess with the balance of things?" I asked

She glared at me and started to say "I was …..." when we heard the roar. Great I thought now we have to kill the lion thing. We raced out to see Zoe and Bianca climbing the Apollo capsule and Thalia jumping in front of it holding up Aegis (her shield with the head of Medusa painted on it). Percy ran up and slashed its side. He and Thalia continued to fight it.

"Should we try to help?" I asked

"Lets just help distract it Ok." said Oj. We ran in and Oj and I began firing arrows at it while Cameron went to work with her gun. The lion charged and we scatered. I saw Percy dart in to the gift shop and heard Zoe yell "This is no time for souvenirs boy!"

He came back out and ran in front of the lion and yelled to us "Get ready fire at the head." The lion roared and Percy threw something into its mouth. The lion stumbled and he threw more. "Now" he yelled. We all began firing. The monster melted away and left its golden pelt behind.

"Oh it you guys. Why did you follow us?" asked Thalia

"They made me bring them with me and I followed you because I need to find Annabeth." he said. We nodded our agreement.

"Well ok then but I don't like the idea of an Apollo kid with us." said Thalia grudgingly.

"Hey what's wrong with me" Olivia asked.

"Apollo bugs me" said Thalia. Cameron was laughing at Olivia's expression and then we began to plan our next move.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm on a roll right now...even if I'm only posting the story...oh well!**

**We own nothing :)**

**-Cameron :) (i am amazing. I know.)**

* * *

><p>OJ<p>

After Percy had colected the lion's fur we all went back to the van. We had only been driving for a few minutes when we noticed a helicopter following us. Of course, because that's just our luck.

"There!" Bianca said. "That parking lot!"

"We'll be trapped," Zoë said.

"Trust me," Bianca said.

Zoë shot across two lanes of traffic and into a mall parking lot on the south bank of the river. We left the van and followed Bianca down the steps.

"Subway entrance," Bianca said. "Let's go south to Alexandria." Nobody protested, especially because Cameron, Logen, and I all knew that if it would get us away from the helicopter, it wouldn't hurt. After we all got our tickets and got on a train, we ended up changing trains twice to make sure we lost the helicopter. After we had gotten our fair share of train rides for the day we ended up in an old railroad yard with nothing but empty warehouses and railroads that didn't seem to lead anywhere.

After wandering around for a little bit we saw a homeless guy by a makeshift fire. "Ya'll need to get warmed up? Come on over!"

Cameron nudged me and gave me a goofy grin and Logen and I smiled a bit. We followed the others over to him and reached our hands out to keep warm. It was rare times like this when i really hate winter, I usually love it, but not when we're without shelter.

"This is just g-g-g-great." Thalia muttered, teeth chattering.

I glanced up at her, (unfortunately she was taller than me.) "Really I didn't notice." I said sarcastically. I'd meant it as a joke but I don't think Thalia took it that way. She glared at me and then just looked back at the fire.

I bit my lip and looked back down at the fire, nobody seemed to talk again. Ok this was awkward. But after a while the homeless guy spoke up, "You know, you're never completely without friends. You kids need a train going west?"

Percy nodded, "Yes Sir." The man pointed and we noticed a freight train that was just about the only one free of snow. The side read: SUN WEST LINE.

"That's..." Thalia trailed off.

"Awesome!" Cameron exclaimed as she made a beeline towards the train with Grover not too far behind. Logen and I smiled as we ran into the train along with them.

We were now on our way west way faster than we were before with little issues otherwise. At least Thalia and Zoë weren't arguing about who would drive. I think Cameron went to sit with Percy, and Logen went to sleep in a Toyota Camry and I found my way to what looked to be a Ford F150. Climbing into the back seat I figured the least I could do was try to get some sleep while we were traveling since it had been a crazy day to say the least.

It took me only two seconds to figure out that I was in a dream and I swear my heart skipped a beat. Demigod dreams are never good, even if they can be helpful, they are never good.

I was running down a hallway that I didn't recognise. I didn't know what I was running from but I had the feeling that I didn't really want to find out. I heard something hit the wall by my head as I turned the corner and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Olivia!" The figure who had grabbed onto me hissed, they were hooded and a bit taller than me, but that's all I could tell. "See what I told you, they've turned against you. You knew this would happen so why don't you just let me help you?" They asked and I gave them a confused look. "But I... what-"

"Duck!" They yelled as they pulled me farther down the hallway. I heard more clashes off the walls and I could hear objects flying through the air. We ran around another corner and down yet another hallway before slumping to the floor, leaning against the walls.

"What's attacking us?" I asked, but the hooded figure shook their head.

"It doesn't matter, but just listen to me for once please? Can't you see everyone is going to turn against one another? Everyone on this quest is just here to protect Percy, you can see that all the Gods favor him just because he might be able to defeat Kronos. But when it comes down to it, everyone has to put themselves before their friends in a battle. That's the way things work."

I looked up, "Wait, I'm confused, what are you saying?" I asked, tucking my blonde hair behind my ear.

The figure sighed, "You're friends, they're going to betray you. I'm trying to make this easier for you so that when they do it won't be-"

I held up my hand and gave the person a glare. "Logen and Cameron would never betray me, we've been through too much, especially Cameron and me. her betraying me... it just wouldn't work you have no idea." I said, trying my best to sound confident despite the fact that the sounds that were chasing me earlier were getting closer.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know they wouldn't betray me." I said stubbornly.

The figure gave a laugh, "For now at least."

My eyes snapped open and I looked around in the car, trying to remember where I was. I took a deep breath and leaned back in the chair trying to relax. I forced myself to glance out the car window and I saw Logen and Cameron talking, Cameron seemed a bit on edge and I wondered what she had been talking about with Percy since I think she followed him but then I remembered that I think she might have talked to Apollo, I really hoped that she hadn't done anything... weird with his flirting or anything while I was asleep. I figured that was the least of my worries. Now I had to deal with weird demigod dreams. This was not going to be fun. But my goal for the time being was trying to make sure that Logen and Cameron wouldn't betray me. But why did I get the feeling that this wasn't going to be easy?

Cameron

I was pissed. No honestly, I was beyond pissed. OJ and Logen. Ah sure their parents watch over them. Send them dreams and what not. Apollo and Athena. Great parents. Hermes? Oh well daddy does nothing. Just sits there not even watching over us for all I know! And you wounder why Luke turned evil huh?

When we had arrived to some town, I couldn't help but to notice two skeleton freaks. Well they were kinda hard to notice when you had noticed their clicking and all that other shit. Great huh?

Pulling my gun out of my boot, I saw OJ and Logen pull their own weapons out of the corner of my eye. Oh well this was going to be fun. I loved action!

"Back up." Thalia said and I scowled slightly but did as she had said you have to listen to people if you're going to survive being a demigod.

Two more skeletons appeared and I couldn't help but to panic slightly and started firing at them rapidly. All of my bullets just passed right through them though much to my distaste. Scowling, I ignored everyone's protests and then launched myself at one of them with a malichose grin. Bad idea. The whole thing had colapsed but then built itself back up and started shooting at me. Okay, that had hurt. Really badly.

"Cameron!"

I felt something change in the air as I flew backwards bleeding. Pain. Yep. I've felt it before. I guess that it could have been worst but...OW!

Gashing my teeth together and trying to ignore the pain, I quickly scrambled back up and held my knife in front of me ready to fight.

"Cameron for the gods sake get back! You are hurt!" Thalia yelled slightly furiouse with me.

Scowling slightly, I did as I was told. I think that she was the only one that I would listen to which is rather unfortunate for OJ since Thalia hates her and all...

"REEEEEEEEET!"

I watched shocked as a boar like thing hit the skeletons and then turned towards us. My leg was burning from the gun wound. Shiz man. This wasn't good.

Laughter couldn't help but burst from me as I watched the animal charge itself at the rest of the group letting me lie there in my own blood. Well this was great. At least I was left alone. Quickly propping myself up using a tree, I was soon yelled at by Bianca and Zoe to lie back down. Grr. I was fine for the gods sake!

"Put presure on the wound Bianca. Thee will bleed out if we don't." Zoe stated and Bianca did so making me swear out in pain.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY LET'S JUST GO I WILL BE FINE!" I roared and they both stared at me. They both broke out in grins making me sigh annoyed.

"You will make a great Hunter someday."

I stared at them both with wide eyes. Why the hell did they keep on saying that? For Hades' sake I was not going to join them any time soon.

After they tied a strip of cloth around my leg, we made our way up the hill to where OJ, Thalia, Logen, and Percy were.

"Helloooooo?" Grover called and I noticed the four all colapsed onto the ground below us in the snow.

"Down here!" Percy yelled and we soon joined them.

Soon enough, I found myself asleep, on top of a large boar like thing as it ran. That was rather uncomfertable.

_My feet pounded on the earth._

_Sweat plastered my hair to my face as I ran._

_Rocks and what ever else cut into my bare feet._

_I was running obviousely. It was obviouse because as I stated before, sweat plastered my hair to my face as I ran. Hm I said ran now didn't I. Odd how that all connects to running and all that._

_This was weird. My first demigod dream...I think. Or I was having another shitty dream that had nothing to do with anything. Hm. I wonder which it is..._

_There was laughter as I ran down the...stairs? Everything was dark. Panic seeped through my stomach as I ran. I couldn't help but to let out a scream seeing red eyes look at me as who ever it is laughed._

_"Child! You are facing Lord Voldemort! Bow at my-"_

_"Cameron!"_

_I was shaken awake suddenly and then bolted upwards. There I was. Sitting in a bed...the weird part was that it was my brothers' old bunk bed from when we were little. Surrounding me was OJ, My parents, and my little brother._

_"It was just a dream." OJ stated and the door then burst open._

_One of OJ and my's classmates burst in in a feathery swan dress, holding puppets on her hands._

_"Now I shall preform...swan lake!" She wailed with her puppets making me wince slightly._

_Yeah...this was another one of my shitty dreams that had to do nothing with anything. Oh what fun this was._

"Cameron! Wake up!"

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE SWAN LAKE!"

"...CAMERON!"

I hit the ground hard right as my eyes snapped open at the sudden connection that I had just made with the ground. Letting out a few swears, I then looked up to see Grover above me with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Hey, don't look at me like that Cameron. They made me!" He exclaimed pointing at the rest of the group who were laughing at well, all of us.

* * *

><p><strong>The sad part was, I honestly did have a dream like that :)<strong>

**-Cameron**


	4. Chapter 4

**All i am doing is Copying and pasting and copying and pasting. Oh what fun i am having right now :P**

We own nothing

-Cameron

* * *

><p>OJ<p>

I saw Cameron wake up with a freaked out expression on her face screaming something about Swan Lake... I'm not so sure if I want to know. Just then we all saw a white limo pull up in front of us and Cameron, Logen, and I exchanged glances knowing there was nothing we could do. Aries jumped out and pointed a sword at Percy's throat. Within a matter of seconds Percy was thrown into the limo and we were all ushered into the taco place. Crap, I hate Mexican food. Of course when we all walked over to the counter I ended up standing next to Thalia. Great. I faced her and crossed my arms.

"OK, I don't get it. You have hated me since we got here. How come?" I asked her, and she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"For starters, Apollo bugs the crap out of me, you're his daughter therefore you're similar. You nearly landed on me when you, Cameron, and Logen magically appeared on the sun chariot. You have done nothing since you got here. You've barely even fought! What have you done to make me like you? At least Cameron is trying to fight!" She hissed through clenched teeth leaning closer to me so no one else would hear our argument.

I glared at her, "Fine, yeah I almost landed on you- but I didn't. It's not my fault that Apollo is my dad, he's not that bad, and I'm not very similar to him if that's what's bothering you. And I've been trying to fight, but if you haven't noticed, my weapon training is from videogames, and my friends and me sparring for fun back home. I'm just trying to not get killed." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She muttered, grabbing some food she walked over to a table where Zoë and Bianca were. Grover, Cameron, Logen, and I joined them with me purposefully making sure that Thalia and I were sitting on completely opposite sides of the table so if needed, I could at least kick her in the shins.

After a minute or two of silence, Logen spoke up, "OK, Cameron what in the world was that dream of yours about when you were yelling 'I don't want to watch Swan Lake!' about?"

Cameron gave a nervous laugh and slowly told us about her dream. When she said the Voldemort part it was only half a second before we both started cracking up with everybody else having no clue what we were laughing about.

"You would rather jump through a veil then bow to some evil guy!" I said and she gave an innocent smile.

"You're just realizing that?" She said and I smiled.

"You could have at least told me what you were doing, I was so freaked out I thought you were going to stay dead!"

"Well I beat death, so screw you Hades!" She said, "Besides, I didn't exactly know you were going to be there, I thought you had left us with your evil boyfriend."

"Hey you dated an evil guy to; it's not like I'm going to date some evil person again, and I made up for it by following you guys to fight. At least I didn't date my cousin…" I trailed off.

Awkward silence.

Everyone was giving us weird looks and we just smiled a bit.

"Hey look Percy's out!" Grover called standing up. We all looked through the window to see Percy being thrown out of the van by Ares. Percy stumbled and Ares got back into the car then drove away.

We all ran outside and Percy glanced at us. I was suddenly very glad that Annabeth wasn't with us now or this would be really awkward….

Percy told us about his meeting with Aphrodite and we continued walking so we could get out of junk yard. Bianca went over and picked up something that looked like a Hunter's bow but it began shrinking into a crescent shaped hair clip. "It's just like Percy's sword!" She called.

Zoë's face was grim. "Leave it Bianca."

"But-"

"It is here for a reason. Anything thrown away in this junkyard must stay in this yard. It is defective. Or cursed."

Bianca reluctantly set the hairclip down.

We continued walking pretty much in silence, we had to go around something that looked like giant toes but we finally made it out in one piece.

"We made it out." Zoë said. "Thank the Gods."

Right as Zoë spoke we heard a sound of crashing metal and rusted machines coming to life. I swallowed hard and slowly turned around. The toes were slowly moving and the rest of a heap of metal roared to life. As the machine crawled to its feet, equipped with full Greek battle armor and face so deformed a chill ran down my spine.

Cameron, Logen, and I didn't wait for anyone's orders, we just jumped out of the way and began to look for an open spot to attack it. I could see Thalia glaring at me and I gave her an 'I didn't do it' look and glanced at Percy and Bianca. I remembered what she was going to do and Cameron, Logen, and I knew we would have to distract the bronze giant.

The giant walked towards Cameron Logen and I. I saw Cameron was shooting madly at it with her gun while trying to find a good place for cover along with Logen with her bow and me with my staff. Seeing the giant was about to step on us we all jumped out of the way and onto the highway.

Thalia was sprinting down the middle the road as the giant, who's name I just remembered to be Talos swung his sword over the power lines sending them crashing to the ground in an explosion of sparks. Thalia jumped over them nearly getting electrocuted in the process. Ducking under a power line I swung my staff against Talos' leg only to be thrown backwards from the impact. Stumbling I quickly gave up on that since it was about as effective as trying to kill someone with a needle. It just wasn't going to work. I saw Logen on the edge of the junkyard along with Zoë shooting arrows at the giant's head and Cameron crouching on the side of the road trying to shoot at it. None of out attacks were doing anything.

Talos turned to Zoë, Logen, and I and swung it's sword in our direction.

"Watch out!" Logen yelled. We all dove out of the way with Logen and me sliding into the ditch between the highway and the junkyard. As the sword flew by us I could feel the wind of the attack fly past my back. Pulling ourselves to our feet we saw the giant make its way towards Cameron, trying to step on her. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bianca charging at the giant at full speed.

"Bianca, no!" Percy yelled, but she was determined and wasn't going to listen to him. Cameron rolled out of the way of an attack and landed by Percy. I ran up behind Talos and tried to slash across the Giant's foot with my staff. It tried to slash its sword at me again and I narrowly jumped out of the way.

"Hey junk boy! Down here!" Percy yelled, him and Cameron began charging at the Giant. It walked towards them to try to step on them. They waited and dove out of the way at the last second. Just before Talos' foot hit the pavement Bianca rushed thought the hatch.

"We have to move!" I yelled. Cameron and Percy nodded and we began to sprint back to where Zoë, Logen, Grover, and Thalia were. Diving into the ditch by them we watched as the giant began to stumble.

"Go Bianca!" Percy yelled. Cameron, Logen, and I began to yell too, hoping that we didn't mess something up in this part of the book so that Bianca and Percy's plan didn't work.

All at once the giant began to stumble with a crunching sound, and in a crash of smoke Talos came tumbling to the ground surrounded in power lines.

"Wait!" Zoë yelled, but we knew there was nothing we could do.

Zoë sat down and wept, I think we were all surprised to see her cry. Thalia screamed in rage and impaled her sword in the giant. Cameron was fuming swearing more than usual and I glanced down, still somewhat in shock. Logen was somewhere in the middle. All three of us knew what was going to happen, but I don't think any of us were ready for a death this early on.

Cameron

Okay, I've seen death before. In fictional books but I guess it still counts as death. Sure it's depressing and all but I'm the type of person who believes that people watch over...or under sorry, us after they die. I saw red as I stood there shaking while tears ran down my face. This was bull shit. She didn't deserve to die...

"We can keep searching," Percy stated. "It's light 'll find her."

"No we won't. It happened just as it was supposed to."

I froze remembering the prophecy. This was bull shit. I fucking hated this. Stopping my tears suddenly ashamed of my crying, I whipped my face then shoved my weapons into my boot. I hated crying. It made me feel weak. Powerless. Fragile...it also made my head pound.

"Cam...come on we have to get out of here."

Looking up at OJ and Logen I saw that they both had guarded expressions. I couldn't help but to scowl and shove my way between the two. I wasn't some piece of shit that needed to be taken care of. I wasn't weak.

***Time skip

We had made it to the Hoover Dam. I of course had been here before. Walked these very steps. Touched those very toes. Okay, I have to admit that's very weird but I'm a weird person.

"What are they doing?" Percy asked watching as mortals rubbed the toes of the statues.

"Rubbing the toes retard. It's good luck." I said talking for the first time. He looked over at me with a raised eyebrow but Thalia cut in.

"They think that it's good luck. Mortals get crazy ideas. They don't know that the statues are sacred to Zeus, but they do know that there's something special about them." She stated.

I fell silent again picking at my lip. I know that sounds gross and trust me it is but, it's a nasty habit mine like the fact that I- urm never mind...that my dears is none of your freaking bees wax.

"Let us find the dam snack bar," Zoe said. "We should eat while we can."

Grover cracked a smile along with Logen.

"The dam snack bar?" They asked.

Zoe blinked. "Yes. What is funny?"

"Nothing." Grover said trying to keep a straight face. "I could use some dam french fries."

"And I need to use the dam restroom." Thalia laughed.

"Where can I get a dam soda?" OJ cut in and every one started crack up.

I just stared at them along with Zoe. Wow do they realize how immature they look? "I do not understand." She stated.

"I want to use the dam-"

"FOR THE GODS SAKE SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT THIS DAM STUFF! YOU ARE ALL SOUNDING LIKE ME DAMN IT!" I yelled and there was silence.

"Moooo."

That's when I had burst out laughing. I couldn't help it but I've always wanted a freaking cow for Christmas though I would never tell anyone that...not that it matters now since you guys are...never mind.

We had all (except for Percy of course) ended up at the snack bar. I quickly decided that I didn't want everyone to think that I would go all emo on them so I decided to act normal again.

"Hey Olivia?" I asked as we all sat down with our food in front of us.

She looked at me cautiously.

"Yes?"

"How much do dead batteries cost?"

She rose an eyebrow now confused. "What?"

"Nothing! They're free of charge!" I exclaimed and there was groans. Oh I was just getting started though.

"Why did the horse request a new stall?"

They didn't say anything.

"He couldn't stand the neigh-bours."

They all stared at me. Well then, time to take a new aproach at this then. Ah they were all going to hate me for this latter on.

I turned to Grover.

"Hey man I have a few lines for you okay?"

He nodded hesatantly not liking the glint in my eyes. I couldn't blame him though. I had gotten 'that expression' on my face. There was no stopping me now.

**(Caution. BAD pick up line. Very inapro pro :D) **

"'kay man. First you go up to a girl alright?" He nodded. "Then you say, there are 206 bones in the human body. Would you like another one?"

There was silence. His face twisted in disgust as he figured out what it had ment. Thalia was cracking up but Zoe looked confused.

"CAMERON!" Both Logen AND OJ yelled and they both hit me over the head making me fall out of my chair.

I laid on the floor laughing really hard. That was just an oppertunity that I was not going to miss. I love my job.


	5. Chapter 5

**And another chapter. I should really get OJ or S-Logen to do this...**

**We own nothing**

**-Guess who? surprise surprise it's me again. Cameron**

* * *

><p>Logen<p>

"We need to leave" gasped Percy "Now"

"But we just got our burritos!" Cameron complained.

"He's right look" said Zoe pointing and I saw the skeletal warriors that had come to kill us. There was no place to go they were closing in from every side. "elevator" Grover suggested. We ran for the elevator the ding the doors open reveling three more skeletal warriors. We ran back into the snack bar. Then Grover yelled

"Burrito fight!" flinging his burrito at the nearest skeleton. The food court erupted into chaos. Kids flung their burritos at each other screaming and yelling.

Using the chaos to our advantage we made our escape back onto the dam. We raced over to the winged bronze statues but that only put our backs against the mountain. The skeletal warriors closed in.

"Seven against eleven and they cannot die" Zoe said.

"We realize they can't die thank you very much" I said and she glared at me.

"Whoa there toes are bright" said Percy.

"Percy this isn't the time" yelled Cameron firing at the warriors. This was not good we had to get out of here fast and I tried to think of how they got out in the book. Right Thalia had prayed to Zeus and the statues... I was pulled back to reality by a scream form Oj. One of the skeletal warriors had shot her in the leg.

"Thalia pray to your dad" yelled Percy.

Thalia glared at him " He never answers."

"Come on Thalia please just try" I begged. Thalia closed her eyes. Her lips moving in a silent pray. Nothing happened and the skeletons were only feet away. They open fire and I ducked hoping I wouldn't get hit. But I needn't have worried. The bronze statues stepped forward and folded their wings to make a shield in front of us.

"Man, it feels good to stand up!" said the first angle.

"Will ya look at my toes!" said the other "Holy Zeus, what were those tourists thinking?" We were all surprised to see the angle dudes but we were more worried about the skeletons. They were reassembling, groping for their weapons.

"Get us out a here!" screamed Thalia. Both the angels looked down at her.

"Zeus's kid?" the asked.

"Yes"

"Could I get a please Miss Zeus's Kid?" one of the angles asked.

"Please!"

The angels looked at each other shrugging. "Well we could use a stretch" one said and the other nodded. Then they bent down and picked us up.

"Where to?" asked the angle holding Thalia, Percy, Cameron and I.

"San Francisco." yelled Zoe and as the other began to talk I fell asleep.

I was not happy. I was dreaming. Standing in a room. was it a room? I couldn't tell. I glanced around not sure what to do when out of the shifting shadows a woman came walking toward me.

"Logen, I'm glad you made it." she said

"What who are you? How do you know me?" I asked. More than a little wary.

"You don't recognize your own mother?" she asked

"Athena... I mean mom how did you" I said completely confused.

"There is someone I would like you to meet."Athena said and I saw a girl walking towards us.

"Is that Annabeth?" I asked.

"Yes that is." Athena told me "How are you my dear?" she asked Annabeth.

"I"m alright. but who's that." she asked looking at me confused.

"This is Logen. She is your sister"

"What I have another sister. I missed her claiming" Annabeth gasped coming over to me and giving me a hug.

"I'm so sorry I wish I could have been there" she said.

"Hey that's ok. But I missed you and I'm sorry but we're on our way" I told her.

"No don't come please don't its not safe" she pegged. I shook my head.

"You won't stop Percy, Thalia, or me." I said Then Athena interrupted us and told us we both had to go. We said goodbye and I woke up in San Fransisco.

OJ

Running again in the same dream I had been having for a while now, I think this was the fifth time I had had this dream. Only some of them had been different or more awkward. End of story. It had always been the two of us running for our lives, how original.

"We have to hurry, she's getting closer!" The figure hollered as we ran around another corner. "She's trying to kill you!"

"Who's 'she'?" They didn't respond because whoever 'she' was was gaining on us. This was the first hint that I had gotten to who was chasing me this whole time. I had been having the somewhat same dream now around five times in a row only all of them have been a bit different from one another. And by different I mean weirder and more awkward, end of story.

The hooded figure grabbed onto my hand as we sprinted down another hallway faster than I thought possible and around another corner. After passing through a few more halls we stopped. The figure released me and stepped in front of me and pulled something out of his pocket, at first I thought it was a spear but I realized it was some type of scythe. "Stay behind me." I smirked. Cameron had rubbed off on me.

"Yeah right," I said, trying to sound nonchalant. Wielding my staff I leaned up against the brick wall on the corner. I grasped onto my staff harder as the footsteps got closer. Without thinking I stepped out in front and swung my staff like a baseball bat hitting whoever or whatever it was that was chasing us in the stomach. I heard a small click and I looked up. She staggered but regained her balance quickly, pointing her gun at me she smiled.

"Wait-"

Cameron pulled the trigger.

My eyes flashed open and realized that we were slightly above a dock. Blinking a few times the statues set us down and I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. I had never been here but I saw the Golden Gate Bridge and realized we were in San Francisco. I winced as I walked on my leg and saw it was bandaged up. I saw Cameron and my eyes grew wide, glancing back down at my gun wound I had to remind myself that that was just a dream, and I had gotten shot by the skeleton warriors, not her.

We waited while Percy wrestled Nereus and finally got him to talk, only for him to run away again. Great.

"MOOOOOOOO!"

Looking down we all saw Bessie the cow serpent nudging Percy.

"Ah, Bessie not now." Percy said

Grover gasped. "He says his name isn't Bessie."

"What guy would want to be named Bessie?" Cameron asked, I smiled.

Ok, who knew a bunch of Demigods could get that wrapped up in a conversation about Ophiotaurus the cow serpent because low and behold, we were now surrounded. Again.

"This is just pairrr-fect," the manticore gloated.

"Where… where are the skeletons?" Percy asked.

Cameron's eyes narrowed, "or did you finally realize that you wouldn't get anywhere with those pathetic skeletons doing your dirty work for you?' She spat, Dr. Thorn smirked.

"Your mouth will one day get you killed girl. I do not need those foolish undead! The General thinks I am worthless? He will change his mind when I defeat you myself!"

"We beat you once before!" Percy said.

"Ha! You could barely fight me with a goddess on your side. And, alas… that goddess is preoccupied at the moment. There will be no hope for you now."

"Well we didn't have any extra help last time!" Percy said. At that moment Cameron had her gun loaded and pointed at one of the guards, Zoë had her bow and arrow pointed at Dr. Thorn. Logen loaded her bow and it pointed at the ground, ready to fire and I grabbed onto be staff.

Percy glanced at us, "Wait guys don't!"

We all glared at him.

"The boy is right. Put away your weapons. It would be a shame to kill you all before you witnessed Thalia's great victory."

"What are you talking about?" Thalia growled, spear and shield ready. I wanted to scream at her that she wasn't the prophecy child, that we would get away, but I didn't know what the outcome of that would be. I forced myself to keep my mouth shut.

I tuned out the manticore's explanation, not really wanting to hear it in person I glanced around, trying to find a faster way out of this. I didn't see any other rout accept along the pier where Bessie was somewhere under water.

"Thalia snap out of it!" Percy yelled, he glanced at Grover as he began to frantically play on his pipes. Seeing the moment to run, we all made a mad dash.

Of course, Mr. D was the one to answer out S.O.S iris message for help. Who knew he had a soft side and he would actually call Percy by his real name? I sure wouldn't have if it hadn't been written in the book. This whole knowing what will happen thing kind of sucks sometimes, with not being able to warn anybody about being ambushed like this.

The manticores' minions were still acting out of it we didn't even need to think about staying here, we just ran as far away from them as possible along the dock.

"I'll go with him, I'll bring Ophiotaurus with me to Long Island." Grover suggested, "I'm the only one who can talk to him. It makes sense."

I watched as Percy prayed to his dad and gave up his lion's skin coat to the ocean. Grover glanced back at Bessie.

"be careful."

"We will." Grover said, "Okay, um… Bessie? We're going to Long Island, it's east, over that way."

"Moooo?" Bessie said. I will never understand cow serpent.

""Yes." Grover said. "Long Island. It's this island. And… it's long." We all smirked. "Oh let's just start."

"Mooo!" Bessie and Grover lurched forward and they were off.

"Who knew Long Island was long?" I said.

"Or an island." Logen smiled.

"Well," Zoë said, "That is one problem addressed. But how do we get to my sister's garden?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Blah blah blah blah.**

**I- sorry we own nothing.**

**great. I sound like some insane chick talking to myself. Great. We meaning OJ, S-Logen, and I.**

**Blah Blah. Reviews are welcome...**

**yada yada yada. Bored. I honestly have no idea on why _I _of all people was set in charge of this. I could type anything that I want to right now and they would not notice until it has already been posted...OO! idea! lolz. nvr mind.**

**onto the story**

**-do i really have to say?**

* * *

><p>Cameron<p>

As we all sat crowded in Mr Chase's office, (well I was standing but that doesn't matter too much) I couldn't help but to get a tad bit impationt just standing there. The more time we waisted here, the shorter we will have getting everybody back at the mountain.

To be honest with you, I'm going to skip the boring driving and talking part and just go to the freaking mountain because this is taking too flipping slow. Still boring yad yad yadda...urm Here we go! After the dragon!

"Aw how touching!" A booming laugh shocked me and I spun around with my gun trained on some dude. By his side was Luke and Annabeth bound and gagged. Furry washed over me as I glared at my half brother.

"Luke, let her go." Thalia stated and Luke smiled and said something. I held in a snort. Did she honestly think that he would actually let her go when he had gotten this far into his plan?

"So much for old friends. And you, Zoe. It's been a long time. How's my little traitor?-"

He talked some more yet I had kept my eyes on Luke in a half glare. That was my mother f*cking brother who betrayed everyone. Sure I had never met him but still! That ass hole!

What had shocked me was when Olivia spoke up with an unfamiliar glint in her eyes.

"You guys are really stupid now aren't you? Well I knew that Cameron was but everyone else?" She sneered. I stood there frozen. What the hell was going on?

There was silence as we all stared at her.

"It all started out when I had a dream-"

"Oh for the gods sake this is not the time to make a motivational speech!" I blurted out and she glared at me. **(hahaha. sry that was for english class we have to give motivational speeches.)**

"Shut up. As I was saying, it all started out when I had a dream. You guys had betrayed me. They had warned me about that. So, I decided to betray you. Luke helped me. Took me in. Saved me. He was the one who was being a true friend. And more." I watched as she stalked over to Luke and gave him a big smooch right there in front of us. In any other situation I would have found that amusing. But here? Nope. That was just disgusting man. And with my brother too? That was just-urg i did not want to know what dreams he had sent her.

**(omg u should have seen her reaction when I had typed that up :D****)**

I stood there shaking with range and the feeling of betrayal. This was hundred times worse than when she had became a Slytherin. This actually mattered and would matter for the rest of our lives.

Percy glanced at everyone then his eyes landed on me. I could tell that he was silently asking me if I would be okay fighting her. Tilting my head up and down slightly, he nodded once then trained his eyes on everyone else.

"Now," he said.

Lunging at Olivia with my knife in hand, I slashed dangerously at her but she was ready. Catching my arm she twisted it backwards making me drop the weapon and let out a small cry of pain. Getting a fist to my face I felt a blinding pain in my nose making me wince. I kneed her hard back in the stomach and then quickly picked up my knife ignoring the fact that my nose was gushing blood. Swinging it at her, my knife clashed with her staff but the thing had over powered me. I was pinned to the ground with the weapon pressed to my neck. Staring up at her, I grinned suddenly and shot her in the shoulder with my gun making her cry out and loosen her grip. Throwing her off of me, I couldn't help but to be slightly disgusted seeing as blood pored out of her shoulder. That was my fault.

Looking up, I seemed to see everything at once. Atlas and Artemis were fighting along with Thalia and Luke. Both Percy and Logen were holding up the sky. Monsters were getting closer. We were going to have to end this soon.

"CAMERON!"

My head snapped upwards and I was looking into Logen's worn eyes. That was my mistake. I felt something sink into my shoulder making me cry out in pain. Turning around with furry in my eyes, I saw that it was Olivia. Letting out a roar, I was about to lung at her when she had suddenly dissapeared into a sea of monsters. I faintly heard an cry of range from Atlas yet I was too furiouse to care. She had betrayed me. She had betrayed us. I couldn't just forget that.

As I stood there, shaking, I wanted to cry so badly. Cry for the betrayle of Olivia. Cry for the fact that my brother was going to die. Cry for the fact that nothing was going to end well. I couldn't though. I had no effing tears to shed. All I could do was stand there shaking like an idiot.

"Cam?" Logen asked cautiously. I looked over at here and then gave a faint smile composing myself the best that I could.

"Yeah. I'm fine. We should get out of here." I stated looking down and then realized that there was a chariot waiting for us to get in. Everyone else was in. Greiving.

Biting my lip, I nodded and then climbed in. Zoe was lying on the ground with her eyes closed. She was gone.

When we had finally made it to Olympus, I couldn't help but to look at the place amazed. It was so...big. All the Gods and Goddesses were sitting around waiting for us.

"Welcome heroes." Artemis greeted and I stared at them all with a blank stare.

I looked around and then saw Hermes. My father. He was sitting there checking his messages it looked like and I could tell that we looked nothing alike. What the heck?

"I am proud of my daughters as well. But there is a security risk for the other three." Athena stated and I froze.

Did she just say three?

"Mother! How can you-"

"It is unfortunate that my father, Zeus, and my uncles Hades and Poseidon, chose to break their oath to not have more children. As we know from the Great Prophecy, children of the three elder gods...such as Thalia, Percy, and Cameron...are dangerous. As thick headed as he is, Ares has a point."

"Right!" Ares said. "Hey, wait a minute. Who you callin'-"

He started to get up but a vine grew around his waist like a seat belt and pulled him back down.

"Oh please, Ares. Save the fighting for latter." Dionysus said.

I then decided to speak up.

"WAIT! Hades? You're kidding me right? Hermes had claimed me! Not Hades!" I exclaimed and Athena sighed and looked at Hermes.

"Hades had asked me to claim you so that you could be hidden. Children of Hades are known to be shunned." He stated.

I stood there frozen. They weren't kidding. Hades was my father...Hades, was my father. I-HADES WAS MY FATHER!

Standing there, I stared at them all in disbelief. My mouth slightly hung open from the shock. I was a child of the big three. My existance alone was going to be messing with the balance of things. Great. Just perfect!

Clearing my throat slightly, I closed my mouth and then looked up at them again. I needed to get out of here.

"I-I need to get some air." I breathed and then turned around then walked out of the room in silence.

Logen

So Oj's a little traitor and she kissed Luke. I mean seriously that's gross. Ugh I can't explain it but oh it was just awful. Percy's looking around locking eyes with each of us. He gives the tiniest nod and I nod.

"Now" yells Percy and he shoots off in the direction of Atlas. I see Zoe follow him and Cameron go for Oj while Thalia attacks Luke. Me? I do the dumbest thing I've ever done. I run over to Artimes.

"Give me the sky" I say

"No it will kill you" she answers through gritted teeth.

"Annabeth took it. I'm her sister I can do it to" I demand and giving no further room for argument I brace myself on one knee and placed my hands on the cold dark clouds. For a second we hold the sky together then shes slipping out and I hold the sky alone.

Its horrible. The worst pain I have ever felt. I start to fall but then I look up and see the fight going on around me. I have to do this for my friends. As the minuets pass however it becomes clear I am failing. My vision has gone fuzzy and I can barley stand it any more. Then Percy is at my side telling me to give him the sky. We hold it together for a second then I slip out falling to the ground.

I look up and see Cameron about to get stabbed in the back. "Cameron" I scream and she looks in my direction. Unfortunately she gets stabbed but only in the shoulder by Oj none the less. But then the monsters are almost on us and we make dash for the chariot. We climb aboard and it carries us to a flied in San Francisco. We then take some pegesi to Olympus. After the Gods decide not to kill us and we find out Cameron is a daughter of Hades not Hermes and then storms out the party begins. Cameron dose not come back. So I wander around and dance with a few minor godlings and some demigods. I see Percy and Annabeth dancing and I have to smile. After a bit more wandering I go out of the palace and find Athena sitting by a fountain.

"Hey"

"Logen hi what's up" She says while touching the new gray streak in my hair. It's identical to Annabeth's and Percy's. A token from holding up the sky. "That was a brave thing you did my dear, but what's wrong"

"Why did you want to kill Cameron she only dangerous when shes angry. And shes only angry when she around people she doesn't trust and people who have betrayed her." I tell my mom.

"That is exactly why. She is dangerous." says my mom with a serious look on her face. "How bout you go to camp and settle in. I"ll be in touch as soon as possible Ok"

"Ok bye I"ll see you then" I say and walk off toward the elevator. When I get back to camp I'm welcomed by my cabin and by a very disproving Chiron.

"Logen lets go talk at the big house shall we." he says and we walk off. When we get there he gets drinks and then we sit on the porch.

"So what happened" he asks.

"Well Oj betrayed us and Cameron left. You can get the rest from Percy. Oh and Cameron isn't coming back." I tell him the get up and leave. I go join my sister at the lake. Wishing that both Oj, and Cameron were here.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last chapter for now since Logen is typed to slowly. BTW, sorry for my sorry excuse for a chapter. I was bored out of my mind and had no clue what to do. Lolz.**

**WE OWN NOTHING SO DEAL WITH IT PEOPLE**

**Phef! sorry. I'm done now.**

* * *

><p>OJ<p>

Oh boy... I had felt so confident when I had actually helped Luke with the fight, but after Cameron shot me, Luke fell off the cliff, leaving me with only Ethan Nakamaru for company… this isn't good. They were going to strangle me and then I bet Cameron would pay Nico to bring me back from the dead so she could kill me again. Unfortunately I was sitting in a chair somewhere on the Princess Andromeda with a bandage covering my left shoulder and my leg from the skeleton warriors.

I sat in silence starring at the floor. I wasn't sure how I felt, yet I couldn't help but smile, I had at least gotten to do what I wanted. Now I just had to back this entire thing up. But then again betraying Cameron and Logen and rebelling against camp Half Blood was never what I had planned when we came here. I knew that if I got killed, more than likely we would all be brought back, that's what happened before. When one of us died we would all be brought back, right? I hopped so. It better work that way at least.

"It's kind of hard to get used to…" Ethan spoke beside me, this was the first time he spoke and I glanced up at him, unsure of what to do. "Don't worry though, as long as you prove to be useful they might grow to like you, some of them aren't all that bad actually." He said and I gave a small nod.

"Yeah… I'll just give it some time I think… besides, they had a point, about the Gods being in power for too long." I said, "We might just be able to overthrow them if…" I trailed off. Oh right, I can't say anything about the books- or, if I did what would happen? Would it completely change things? I wondered, but, what if it did? I didn't want to try just yet; if I did I would need to think about it a bit first.

Ethan looked up, a tired look in his eye, "What?"

I managed to shake my head, "it's nothing, forget it." I lied. I saw him shrug and lean back farther in his chair.

"So…" he began, "How did you get here? I haven't seen you before around here."

I paused, trying to think, how did I get here? "Well, I came to Camp Halfblood recently, and I was actually helping Percy Jackson and some frien- other Campers, and then Luke contacted me through demigod dreams and said that he could help, he offered me to come with him and I accepted." I tried to word my words correctly, I didn't want the explanation to sound too weird. I think what happened on top of the mountain was explanation enough for the others, not like I needed to explain that anyways.

He nodded, "I see, I'm Ethan Nakamaru," He said, holding out his hand, and I pretended to smile.

I shook his hand, "I'm Olivia Jenkins, but I go by OJ." I said, inside I winced a bit, even if Cameron and Logen hadn't been the ones to come up with my nickname, they used it often enough. I mentally slapped myself. Why did I keep second guessing myself? No, the Gods had been in power for too long and needed to give us Demigods a chance to make things over our way. A new beginning never hurt. We could create things in our new image. It's better this way.

Just then I saw somebody come out of the room, and smiled a little. Ethan and I both stood up and faced her. "Luke will be alright, he'll still be ready for when the time comes." She said and relief flooded through me, even though I had knew he would be alright; it was just nice actually hearing it out loud.

But then a thought crossed my mind and my knees felt weak, I forced myself to sit down and take a deep breath. Wait, when she said, 'he'll still be ready for when the time comes' I knew that she had meant when Kronos takes over Luke's body. But since you could technically say that I'm dating Luke right now, and I don't think anyone on the Princess Andromeda knows this but us… but… when Kronos takes over his body… does that mean I'll be…

Oh crap.

Cameron

The fire light danced around me as I sat side by side with my younger half brother. We were at the side of the river Styx trying to get our half sister back alive. Well his sister, my half sister. We had failed of course and now Nico was talking to some dead dude that I honestly had no interest in. As he was talking, I noticed a simmering of an iris message to the side. Going over to it, I saw that Percy was the one who had contacted us. Frowning slightly, I went up to him and then knelt down so that I was about eye to eye to him.

"Percy. What are you doing here?" I demanded and he looked over at me with a slight frown. It's been years. I knew that. I didn't look that bad though. Sure my ebony hair was longer and shaggier than ever and sure that I was wearing ripped up jeans and a ratty old sweatshirt that was my stripper jacket yet bigger (hahaha! OJ and Sarah u know what I'm talking about!) but I looked fine. Just...worn and...pale and older...

"Cameron why don't you come back?" He whispered and I gave him a hard glare.

"There's nothing but traitors there. Simple enough. Anyways, it's not as if anybody misses me besides Logen. Nico needs me more than anybody else does." I hissed and then froze as Nico turned towards me.

Waving my hand at the mist it dissapeared and I then grinned slightly at him trying to clear my thoughts. We talked a little bit and then he fell asleep. Turning to that blasted ghost who was smirking at me, my smile fell and I glared at him furiously. I turned my back away from him and then scratched my foot slightly. Sorry that wasn't really important. Soon I drifted to sleep and finally I had gotten my first demigod dream

Things seemed normal at camp. It was shocking- actually no it wasn't I was standing on the edge of the forest and saw Conner Stoll and Logen walking in armored and...hand in hand. Well it looks like everyone has a partner now! I'll be the lonley chick you see in the corner at prom. Wait! I won't be in the corner. I'll be weeping in the bathroom or something stupid like that. But, knowing me, I'll somehow crash prom, shoot at least one person, then maybe get arrested. When I'm finally out of jail, I'll get piss drunk (underage of course) then get right back into jail. Yep. That's going to be my future.

Shaking my head clear about my...urm jailed filled thoughts, I looked back up to see that everyone was in the forest. What the heck was going on? Following the new couple, I watched. Well this was boring. All that had happened was the fact that Percy and Annabeth had gotten stuck in a hole and then...nothing else really. Well this was boring. I hoped that I would wake up soon.

* * *

><p><strong>So you want a sneak peak of the next chapter? Well here you go!<strong>

_**Logen**_

_**We got a new swords master at camp this year. The guys name was Quintis, and he was some what of a crazy guy. We were currently playing a game where-**_

**Yeah. It's kinda lame I know. That's seriously all that Logen has typed up so far. No offence or anything Logen. Seriously. I'm joking around. My head hurts enough all ready from when OJ and U had last read the last chapter...hehehe...never mind. I better stop now before I get killed. :D**

**peace out!**

**-Cam**


	8. Chapter 8

**Long time so see eh? Sry bout that. Logen was busy with some play thing of hers so she couldn't type, and I was gone this weekend and I am almost possative that you don't want my excusses but urm anyways, here's OJ and Logen's chapter! We do not own anything!**

**-Cameron**

* * *

><p>Logen<br>We got a new swords master at camp this year. The guys name is Quintis, and he is some what of a crazy guy. We were currently playing a game where we were in partners. I'm with Conner Stoll, a boy from Hermes's cabin who I recently started dating. But that's beside the point. So this game. We had to go into the woods stay alive and get the laurels. But the laurels were tied to the back of a monster. There are six monsters only one holds the laurels.

We all disappear into the woods. Moving quickly and quietly Conner and I move through the trees. As soon as we're out of earshot and sight of the others Conner slips his hand into mine. We walk in silence for maybe a mile then we here the sounds of some creature coming our way. My hands immediately fly to my bow and an arrow is notched and ready before we even see the creature. It slides out of the under brush. It's nearly ten feet long and it has an armored shell with no chinks that I can see.

"How are we supposed to fight that?" asks Conner.

"I'll distract it with my arrows and you get behind it and cut of the tale so it can't sting us then we'll go in with swords kay" I say and he only nods. I begin firing and Conner starts to creep around it's side. In about a minuet he has the tail cut of and i sling my bow over my shoulder and draw my hunting knives. We attack in unison. It's all we can do to not get trampled by it's many legs or get cut by the pincers. Dodging, slicing and hacking. Trying to get even the point of my knife in to the smallest chinks in the armor. All of this has no affect on it and then the scorpion gets my side with it's pincers. I fall to the ground and fell myself being dragged away from the monster but I still see Conner fighting the monster. Who is dragging me to safety? The pain is making i hard to think I know I'm close to balking out. But I try to stay awake a little bit longer.

When I wake up I'm in the Big House lying on a bed. Annabeth is at my side stroking my hair.

"Hey" I say in weak voice.

"Hey how are you?" she asks.

"Fine who won?"

"Clarisse and Lee. But I need to talk to you. when we were in the woods Percy and I fell into a hole in some rocks. We think we found an entrance to the Labyrinth Logen." she tells me

"Yeah what dose that have to do with anything?" I ask

"Logen that means Luke has a direct way into camp!" she says rather hysterically "It means he doesn't have to face the boundaries with all his monsters. It means hes coming and soon."

"Oh! Well then I better get up then" I say but she hods me down.

"No wait another day then get up. Tomorrow we're holding a war consul and I want you to come Ok now get some sleep." she says then leaves . When I wake Argus is there with his many eyes staring down at me.

"Can I get up now?" I nods "Has the meeting started yet? and where is it" HE shakes his head no the consul hasn't started. Then he mimes sword fighting, It's in the arena.

"thanks Argus" I cal as I race out of the big meeting is boring until it's decided that Annabeth will lead the quest in to the Labyrinth and she sent to go get her prophecy. She comes back ans tell us what the oracle said but it's clear to all of us she not giving us the whole truth but we don't push her. She decides to take Percy, Grover, and Tyson with her and then she leaves gesturing for me to follow.

Annabeth leads me into the woods farther than I have gone before. After what feels like forever of walking in silence she stops and turns. Her eyes are puffy and red. Shes been crying but seems a bit better now but still shaken. I extend my arms out to her and she steps forward and accepts the hug. She crys again for some time when the tears finally stop she pulls back and looks me in the eye.

"I want you to come with me but I don't want to brake any more rules so you'll come in secret using my invisibility hat and I also want you know the full prophecy so here it is." She begins to recite what I've already heard but there's more You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze, The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise,You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand, the child of Athena's final stand,

OJ

Running around the Labyrinth trying to kill my formal best friends with my (possible) boyfriend/ camp traitor, while trying not to get killed myself by my ex best friends while trying to prepare a coffin for my (possible) boyfriend to become Kronos (a.k.a my grandfather) in which I unconditionally wanted nothing to do with by the way, was… crappy, to say the least.

It was the least I could do not to attack Cameron when we first ran into her and Nico in the maze, she of course, dove headfirst, knife, gun, shield and all at my throat. Once more I ended up getting shot (only in my right leg this time) and her getting stabbed in her side. That is, things wouldn't have gotten much worse if Luke hadn't just happened to run around the corner right as Cameron shot me. She at least was smart enough to leave without getting killed my seven or so monsters, but then again I find it hard to belief that even a whole army would stop her from trying to kill me.

A few days after that was over I had gotten dragged to the top of these stands of an underground arena by the hand with Luke telling me to sit down and wait. The banner for Poseidon was draped just below the seats with skulls surrounding the dirt battlefield. The audience was yelling for blood, for a fight, and defiantly not a quick and painless one either. I saw Percy get thrown out into the middle of the arena and Rachel, Logen, and Annabeth forced to watch from the sides. Percy glanced up at Luke and me. I didn't meet his gaze since I was too freaked out by all the skulls scattered around the dirt. I had seen many wounds, but all the different species were kind of starting to freak me out. They had all been killed here as if it was some kind of game. Luke must have noticed my wide eyes expression and turned to me.

"Please don't tell me you're having any second thoughts about this?" He said, tearing his amused gaze away from Percy, "They were going to betray you; remember? I saved you, you would have been lost and you would have had nowhere to go, no one would have accepted you then. Its better this way, besides, there's no room for second guessing now. We're in too deep." I managed a nod just as Percy killed the dracaena. But something about Luke had gotten me curious, he didn't sound all that happy with the current situation- and not the one with Percy needing to fight for his life- but for the coffin waiting among the army. I think he was looking forward to that just about as much as I was.

I swallowed and glanced around, "Yeah, yeah you're right… I-" I closed my mouth and peered over the edge of the stand as Ethan walked out into the arena fully armed. My head whipped around to face Luke's. Don't get me wrong, Ethan isn't exactly the best company to have, but with him, Luke, and me being the only half-bloods here that I've seen, we had at least been able to talk a bit when we weren't training, running, or resting. "What is he doing? He's gonna get hurt," I said, Luke almost laughed.

He smiled, "Don't worry, he just needs to prove himself, you should be thankful you aren't the one down there." He had a point. But I still didn't like the idea of Ethan having to fight Percy to prove he was 'worthy' or something. I watched as Percy and Ethan fought, with Percy trying to keep on Ethan's blind side, which I knew wouldn't work very well since I had been practicing hand to hand combat with Ethan which didn't go as well as I had originally hoped when I had tried the same plan. But Ethan had to entertain Luke, Percy didn't. Finally Percy disarmed Ethan and knocked him to the ground. I glanced at the giant on Luke's other side, Antaeus, I think his name was, give the thumbs down sign. Then what Percy did surprised me, even if I should have remembered what would happen, he pulled Ethan to his feet, earning himself a chorus of booing from the audience. Bad idea.

After Percy and Antaeus agreed to fight pankration, Luke agreed to referee. Once more, bad idea. I slumped down in my seat, not really wanting to watch the fight. I was almost certain Luke would do something to make it so Percy lost and I really wished that I could have nothing to do with it. I didn't know who I wanted to win. I wanted to be able to just continue looking through the labyrinth, but Antaeus wouldn't let us do that, but I didn't want Percy to be killed either.

• • •

"At least we salvaged the blade, " one said, "The master will still reward us."

"Yes! Yes!" A second shrieked, "Rewards beyond measure!" The second dracaena said, she faced Ethan and I with a piece of cloth in hand.

Ethan took half a step back, "Um, yeah, well that's great. Now, if you're done with me-"

"No, half-blood!" a telekine said. "You two must help us make a presentation. It is a great honor!"

I glared at him, "Hey, were half mortal remember?" I snapped, "When we get our heads cut off we won't reincarnate in a few years to-"

"Watch your mouth girl!" the telekine said, pointing a sword at me, "I don't even know why you're here, you have hardly proven worthy enough to help The master."

I rolled my eyes, "Well you haven't exactly proven your all powerful either wise guy," I muttered under my breath, no one heard me.

"There!" The telekine said. Reverently, he lifted the scythe and a shutter went down my spine. It was the same weapon I had seen in my dream and I hadn't realized it. "We shall sanctify it in blood." The telekine continued, he faces Ethan, "Then you, half-blood, shall present it when the lord awakens." Ethan stumbled a bit as he starred at the weapon, dumbfounded. I made some sort of sound as I stepped by the half-blood.

And when here I thought I couldn't do anything more stupid, "I'll do it!" I said, jumping in front of him. "I'll present it when Lu- er- the lord wakes up." I muttered. Ethan gave me a confused yet very thankful look and the creatures gave something I think was a shrug.

We all walked down a hallway with Ethan and me taking up the rear. We heard the creatures ahead of us talking in confused and hurried voices. Walking closer to the gold sarcophagus I could feel my knees growing a bit weak and prayed that I wouldn't fall over.

"What has happened?" A demon screeched when he saw the lid on the ground. I had the feeling that I was being watched and glanced around yet couldn't see anybody else.

"Carful!" The other demon warned, "Perhaps he stirs. We must present the gifts now. Immediately!"

I had been tuning out the conversation trying to remember what should happen until a demon pushed me forward towards the tomb. "What?" I said, glancing around.

A telekine gave me a very impatient look, "you must renounce the Gods." I glanced around and then back at the coffin.

"I-"

Percy appeared out of nowhere with his sword and a ball cap in hand. "No Olivia don't! Don't listen to them; they've just been using you this entire time!" He said, one of the telekines veered over in Percy's direction.

"The master will deal with you soon enough," The telekine said, blocking Percy's path, "Hurry girl!"

Percy looked at me pleadingly, "Help me destroy it!" I felt my stomach turn in knots, even if I wanted to, I don't think I could will myself to destroy it no matter what the reward. I felt my hands clench into fists.

"Percy the only time my father ever helped me was when his sister was kidnapped, it wouldn't have mattered if I was his daughter or not he still would have helped you!"

Percy shook his head. "You don't know that!" I sighed, "No! He would have! I know it!" I yelled. Okay, I knew I was taking a chance by even saying that, but that's the only thing I was going to mention of the books. "Take my word for it Percy, it doesn't matter, he was just trying to save Artemis. Besides, when have and half-blood's parents really helped somebody? Why do they even bother claiming us if they are never going to help or listen to what we have to say?" I yelled. Percy gave me a hurt expression which was quickly replaced with anger.

"Olivia don't you-"

I turned to face the coffin, "I renounce the Gods, and they have never listened to anything we have to say, all they care about it themselves!" I said, I glanced at Percy out of the corner of my eye, "I'll serve Kronos." I mumbled, not quite believing the words out of my own mouth.

Everyone felt the building shake beneath us and I stumbled to the ground. Pushing my hair out of my face I looked up at Luke who had just jumped out of the coffin. His golden eyes scanned the room, he glanced at Ethan and me and then his eyes landed on Percy with a smile of recognition.

This body has been well prepared," he said I recognized his voice as what I had heard in my dreams, only it sounded more confident, and more experienced. Murderous even. "Don't you think so, Percy Jackson?" Kronos laughed as Percy was frozen in fear, "Luke feared you," The Titan's voice said, "His jealousy and hatred have become powerful tools. It has kept him obedient, for that I thank you."

Ethan collapsed just as Percy dove at Kronos, riptide in hand. But for some reason something in my mind was convinced that that was still Luke he was attacking. "Percy stop!" I yelled, but no one paid me any mind. Luke blocked the attack and threw Percy across the room in a second.

After a few more words of exchange Percy made the smart decision and turned and ran. Kronos laughed as Percy turned and fled, and the whole world slowed down around us. I tried to pull myself to my feet but it was as if I was stuck in quick sand. Just then I saw a blue plastic hairbrush go flying across the room and hit Kronos in the eye. Percy took the time to escape and I could see Percy, Nico, Rachel, Cameron, Logen, and Annabeth turning and running for it as well. Or at least, most of them were. Annabeth had a confused and dazed expression on her face and Logen was holding Cameron back from attacking me. I could hear Cameron yelling at me along with a few very colorful vocabulary words. After some struggling, Nico helped Logen pull Cameron back and they reluctantly followed Percy out.

Time sped up again and Kronos glanced at Ethan and me as we both got to our feet. A chill ran down my spine. "This is so wrong," I muttered under my breath.

Ethan glanced at me, "w-what?" he whispered, still trying to remain calm.

I glanced down at me feet, "Luke and I-"

But the rest of my sentence was drowned out as Kronos ushered an army of monsters towards the door along with Ethan and I. "AFTER THEM!" He yelled. I sighed. I was in real deep now. All I did was reawaken the titan lord Kronos, pledge my allegiance, betray my friends, date Luke, try to kill my ex best friends, renounce the Gods, and, well… now I might be dating Kronos…

If I hadn't been so scared, I would say this has been a pretty busy year.

* * *

><p><strong>The funny thing is that OJ didn't realize that she would be daing Kronos when I asked her to start dating Luke so when she found out with Logen's help...that was hysterical!<strong>

**-Cameron**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've got a new chapter! Loving it right now.**

** Lolz we have this new idea with...never mind. Ignore that lolz.**

* * *

><p>OJ<p>

Running around the Labyrinth trying to kill my formal best friends with my (possible) boyfriend/ camp traitor, while trying not to get killed myself by my ex best friends while trying to prepare a coffin for my (possible) boyfriend to become Kronos (a.k.a my grandfather) in which I unconditionally wanted nothing to do with by the way, was… crappy, to say the least.

It was the least I could do not to attack Cameron when we first ran into her and Nico in the maze, she of course, dove headfirst, knife, gun, shield and all at my throat. Once more I ended up getting shot (only in my right leg this time) and her getting stabbed in her side. That is, things wouldn't have gotten much worse if Luke hadn't just happened to run around the corner right as Cameron shot me. She at least was smart enough to leave without getting killed by seven or so monsters, but then again I find it hard to belief that even a whole army would stop her from trying to kill me.

A few days after that was over I had gotten dragged to the top of these stands of an underground arena by the hand with Luke telling me to sit down and wait. The banner for Poseidon was draped just below the seats with skulls surrounding the dirt battlefield. The audience was yelling for blood, for a fight, and defiantly not a quick and painless one either. I saw Percy get thrown out into the middle of the arena and Rachel, Logen, and Annabeth forced to watch from the sides. Percy glanced up at Luke and me. I didn't meet his gaze since I was too freaked out by all the skulls scattered around the dirt. I had seen many wounds, but all the different species were kind of starting to freak me out. They had all been killed here as if it was some kind of game. Luke must have noticed my wide eyes expression and turned to me.

"Please don't tell me you're having any second thoughts about this?" He said, tearing his amused gaze away from Percy, "They were going to betray you; remember? I saved you, you would have been lost and you would have had nowhere to go, no one would have accepted you then. Its better this way, besides, there's no room for second guessing now. We're in too deep." I managed a nod just as Percy killed the dracaena. But something about Luke had gotten me curious, he didn't sound all that happy with the current situation- and not the one with Percy needing to fight for his life- but for the coffin waiting among the army. I think he was looking forward to that just about as much as I was.

I swallowed and glanced around, "Yeah, yeah you're right… I-" I closed my mouth and peered over the edge of the stand as Ethan walked out into the arena fully armed. My head whipped around to face Luke's. Don't get me wrong, Ethan isn't exactly the best company to have, but with him, Luke, and me being the only half-bloods here that I've seen, we had at least been able to talk a bit when we weren't training, running, or resting. "What is he doing? He's gonna get hurt," I said, Luke almost laughed.

He smiled, "Don't worry, he just needs to prove himself, you should be thankful you aren't the one down there." He had a point. But I still didn't like the idea of Ethan having to fight Percy to prove he was 'worthy' or something. I watched as Percy and Ethan fought, with Percy trying to keep on Ethan's blind side, which I knew wouldn't work very well since I had been practicing hand to hand combat with Ethan which didn't go as well as I had originally hoped when I had tried the same plan. But Ethan had to entertain Luke, Percy didn't. Finally Percy disarmed Ethan and knocked him to the ground. I glanced at the giant on Luke's other side, Antaeus, I think his name was, give the thumbs down sign. Then what Percy did surprised me, even if I should have remembered what would happen, he pulled Ethan to his feet, earning himself a chorus of booing from the audience. Bad idea.

After Percy and Antaeus agreed to fight pankration, Luke agreed to referee. Once more, bad idea. I slumped down in my seat, not really wanting to watch the fight. I was almost certain Luke would do something to make it so Percy lost and I really wished that I could have nothing to do with it. I didn't know who I wanted to win. I wanted to be able to just continue looking through the labyrinth, but Antaeus wouldn't let us do that, but I didn't want Percy to be killed either.

* * *

><p>"At least we salvaged the blade, " one said, "The master will still reward us."<p>

"Yes! Yes!" A second shrieked, "Rewards beyond measure!" The second dracaena said, she faced Ethan and I with a piece of cloth in hand.

Ethan took half a step back, "Um, yeah, well that's great. Now, if you're done with me-"

"No, half-blood!" a telekine said. "You two must help us make a presentation. It is a great honor!"

I glared at him, "Hey, were half mortal remember?" I snapped, "When we get our heads cut off we won't reincarnate in a few years to-"

"Watch your mouth girl!" the telekine said, pointing a sword at me, "I don't even know why you're here, you have hardly proven worthy enough to help The master."

I rolled my eyes, "Well you haven't exactly proven your all powerful either wise guy," I muttered under my breath, no one heard me.

"There!" The telekine said. Reverently, he lifted the scythe and a shutter went down my spine. It was the same weapon I had seen in my dream and I hadn't realized it. "We shall sanctify it in blood." The telekine continued, he faces Ethan, "Then you, half-blood, shall present it when the lord awakens." Ethan stumbled a bit as he starred at the weapon, dumbfounded. I made some sort of sound as I stepped by the half-blood.

And when here I thought I couldn't do anything more stupid, "I'll do it!" I said, jumping in front of him. "I'll present it when Lu- er- the lord wakes up." I muttered. Ethan gave me a confused yet very thankful look and the creatures gave something I think was a shrug.

We all walked down a hallway with Ethan and me taking up the rear. We heard the creatures ahead of us talking in confused and hurried voices. Walking closer to the gold sarcophagus I could feel my knees growing a bit weak and prayed that I wouldn't fall over.

"What has happened?" A demon screeched when he saw the lid on the ground. I had the feeling that I was being watched and glanced around yet couldn't see anybody else.

"Careful!" The other demon warned, "Perhaps he stirs. We must present the gifts now. Immediately!"

I had been tuning out the conversation trying to remember what should happen until a demon pushed me forward towards the tomb. "What?" I said, glancing around.

A telekine gave me a very impatient look, "you must renounce the Gods." I glanced around and then back at the coffin.

"I-"

Percy appeared out of nowhere with his sword and a ball cap in hand. "No Olivia don't! Don't listen to them; they've just been using you this entire time!" He said, one of the telekines veered over in Percy's direction.

"The master will deal with you soon enough," The telekine said, blocking Percy's path, "Hurry girl!"

Percy looked at me pleadingly, "Help me destroy it!" I felt my stomach turn in knots, even if I wanted to, I don't think I could will myself to destroy it no matter what the reward. I felt my hands clench into fists.

"Percy the only time my father ever helped me was when his sister was kidnapped, it wouldn't have mattered if I was his daughter or not he still would have helped you!"

Percy shook his head. "You don't know that!" I sighed, "No! He would have! I know it!" I yelled. Okay, I knew I was taking a chance by even saying that, but that's the only thing I was going to mention of the books. "Take my word for it Percy, it doesn't matter, he was just trying to save Artemis. Besides, when have and half-blood's parents really helped somebody? Why do they even bother claiming us if they are never going to help or listen to what we have to say?" I yelled. Percy gave me a hurt expression which was quickly replaced with anger.

"Olivia don't you-"

I turned to face the coffin, "I renounce the Gods, and they have never listened to anything we have to say, all they care about it themselves!" I said, I glanced at Percy out of the corner of my eye, "I'll serve Kronos." I mumbled, not quite believing the words out of my own mouth.

Everyone felt the building shake beneath us and I stumbled to the ground. Pushing my hair out of my face I looked up at Luke who had just jumped out of the coffin. His golden eyes scanned the room, he glanced at Ethan and me and then his eyes landed on Percy with a smile of recognition.

This body has been well prepared," he said I recognized his voice as what I had heard in my dreams, only it sounded more confident, and more experienced. Murderous even. "Don't you think so, Percy Jackson?" Kronos laughed as Percy was frozen in fear, "Luke feared you," The Titan's voice said, "His jealousy and hatred have become powerful tools. It has kept him obedient, for that I thank you."

Ethan collapsed just as Percy dove at Kronos, riptide in hand. But for some reason something in my mind was convinced that that was still Luke he was attacking. "Percy stop!" I yelled, but no one paid me any mind. Luke blocked the attack and threw Percy across the room in a second.

After a few more words of exchange Percy made the smart decision and turned and ran. Kronos laughed as Percy turned and fled, and the whole world slowed down around us. I tried to pull myself to my feet but it was as if I was stuck in quick sand. Just then I saw a blue plastic hairbrush go flying across the room and hit Kronos in the eye. Percy took the time to escape and I could see Percy, Nico, Rachel, Cameron, Logen, and Annabeth turning and running for it as well. Or at least, most of them were. Annabeth had a confused and dazed expression on her face and Logen was holding Cameron back from attacking me. I could hear Cameron yelling at me along with a few very colorful vocabulary words. After some struggling, Nico helped Logen pull Cameron back and they reluctantly followed Percy out.

Time sped up again and Kronos glanced at Ethan and me as we both got to our feet. A chill ran down my spine. "This is so wrong," I muttered under my breath.

Ethan glanced at me, "w-what?" he whispered, still trying to remain calm.

I glanced down at me feet, "Luke and I-"

But the rest of my sentence was drowned out as Kronos ushered an army of monsters towards the door along with Ethan and I. "AFTER THEM!" He yelled. I sighed. I was in real deep now. All I did was reawaken the titan lord Kronos, pledge my allegiance, betray my friends, date Luke, try to kill my ex best friends, renounce the Gods, and, well… now I might be dating Kronos…

If I hadn't been so scared, I would say this has been a pretty busy year.

**Cameron Black- sry Kesh**

My bright blue yet some how dull looking eyes scanned the streets as I saw familiar and new faces and people poring out the Camp Half-blood vans. I hadn't seen them in what seemed like years though I saw Logen only a few months...about a year ago. This was it though. I couldn't let them see me until it was time to be honest with you. All of them were happier without me. Just like I had thought that they were going to be.

I used to live in the fear that they were going to bail on me. Drop me like a bird and it's droppings. Unfortunately enough, Jenkins had done that to me so I guess that...I did that to Logen. I couldn't think of the past right now though.

As Percy comanded everyone into their possitions, I moved through the shadows then was soon behind Logen. Putting a hand on her mouth, I pulled my friend towards me muffling her screams. I waited until everyone was gone before I spun her around keeping the knife to her throat and a hand on her mouth.  
>"Calm down and stop being ridiculous. I am not going to kill you." I hissed making sure that my hood covered my face as I spoke.<p>

She struggled even more in my grip and I let out a growl of frustration then dug the weapon far enough into her neck to make her start bleeding a bit. I wasn't in the mood to be patient right now.

"Listen to me! Conner is going to die today. You can't change that or else you might die yourself. When I tried it, I died and didn't come back for a little more than a year. If you die, you won't go back until it is time for you to go back. You might actually die today and not come back to here OR the other world. Do NOT try and save him." I warned.

Logen stared at me and then realization seemed to hit her as she realized who I was. As she stood there gaping at me, I let her go and then loaded my gun seeing that the battle was going to start soon.

"C-CAMERON!" She flung herself at me in a hug making me stumble backwards and stand there awkwardly. I wasn't much of a touchy feeley person when it comes to hugs. "Cameron! You have to help us fight." She stated getting serious.

I couldn't help but to openly glare furiously at my blond haired friend and then pocketed my gun swiftly.

"I don't have to do anything for you or anyone else." I stated and then wiped around sinking into the shadows.

Soon enough I found myself engaged in a battle with some demigod. My wicked new weapon (a scythe made out of some mettle from the Underworld) sliced through his shirt grazing his skin making the kid fall to the ground a deathly pale. Jumping over his fallen body, I lunged at Olivia with my scythe in my hand. Pure range flew through me as the two of us fought. Our weapons clashed dangerously and we were killing monsters making them fall unconscious unintentionally.

We both managed to end in a draw. She was knocked unconscious by my scythe and I fainted because of blood loss. It was stupid if you asked me. At least one of us should have died while fighting. Just not get freaking knocked unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>oh gosh. I am really sorry about how my chapter was. it was rather crappy wasn't it? Anyways, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**We own nothing**

**Reviews are apreciated :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Logen<strong>

So after I snuck away with Annabeth and the others to go on the quest we got back and had a rather large battle fighting Luke's army but Oj wasn't there so that was good. But we did have a run in with her on to of mount Tam. That didn't go so well seeing as she pledged her self to Kronos and she stabbed Cameron after she had shot Oj in the leg.

After we got back and the battle was over we prepared for the war we knew was coming. We went on strike missions the whole summer and we lost a lot of campers to both the missions and the monster army. Finally Percy, who had been gone, called us into Manhattan to fight. While he was giving orders someone came up behind me and pulled me into the ally. Turns out this someone was Cameron. She was holding a knife to my throat which kinda sacred me but I was still happy to see her. when she eventually put her knife a way I attacked her with a hug which I could tell she didn't enjoy. Then she told me something about how Conner would die today and how I should not try to change that because then I might die and not reappear in our world until I should go back or I might die today and not come back to this world or our world. Honestly no of this really got through to my brain exempt for the part about Conner dying today. That really scared me.

In the end though I listened to Cameron's advice. Not something that I do very often. The fight lasted about three days. At the end of the fighting I found myself with Annabeth, Percy, and Grover in the throne room of Olympus. We watched as Luke's body was taken away and we watched as the Olympians strode into the throne room. It was rather frightening seeing all the Gods and Goddess dressed in Battle armor. At once, noticing that there was no one to fight, the Gods set about repairing their throne room.

After a bit Poseidon came in and then Hades. They took their seats and just about every thing was discussed. I paid absolutely no attention to what was going on. I simply watched the door for Conner. He however did not enter. Cameron came in with some others and Oj. Cameron was covered in blood and was glaring daggers at Oj. Oj seemed fine except for a bruise on her fore head. Oh I was going to kill them both.

"What in the world did you do to each other?" I screamed. Stopping both my friends and the council in their tracks. I looked first from Oj's shocked face to Cameron's bloody defiante one.

"She attacked me okay" said Oj

"Yeah because you betrayed us first remember. You stabbed me and I shot you and not forgetting you holding me back form killing that traitor." said Cameron turning on me.

"I only held you back because I knew you would regret killing her and no Oj I don't trust you in case you were getting any ideas." I said  
>"Really cause I think you'll believe me when I tell you I saved your boyfriends life." says Oj pointing to the door where Conner stands with his arm in a sling but miraculously alive. For ten seconds their is complete silence in the room as everyone looks form the door to Oj. Then both Travis and I are running towards Conner. Travis stops short but i fling myself into Conner's arms. Well in this case arm but whatever. Then I step back and allow Travis to see his brother.<p>

"You said he would die today." I say looking at Cameron.

"Well that was true until somebody decided to interfere" says Cameron turning to give Oj a penetrating stare.

"Oh would you two lay off each other. I mean honestly your friends." I tell them.

"She may have regained your trust but she hasn't regained mine." Says Cameron. A loud voice booms through the throne room.

"Excuse me but the consul still has things to discus one of those thing is what to do whit Olivia Jenkins." says Zeus looking down at us all. The consul resumes and I listen this time. They are trying to diced what to do with Oj. They keep arguing that shes dangerous but Apollo says shes not and that he will not let the other Gods disintegrate her. Cameron and I offer no help to either side, we stand shoulder to shoulder looking on just as all the other demigods are doing. Oj time for you to put in the reason why the Gods trust you again. After that they finally get around to the rest of us. Each God or Goddess recognizes their children and we each step forward one by one. First bowing to Zeus and then to our parents after that we go to stand at the foot of their throne. Once we have all been recognized I look around at all the happy face's some look sad but most are happier then I have ever seen them.

After about and hour we all head back to camp Cameron, Nico, and Oj included. Life is heading back to normal. Yeah right. We get back to camp and that night hear about the new great prophecy. Ten half bloods shall answer the call, To storm or fire the world must fall, An oath to keep by the final breath, And foes bear arms at the doors of death. Morbid right.

**OJ**

The sounds of demigods and monsters searching for blood swarmed around me as I stood in the battle, still unsure of my place. I had lost sight of Luke almost immediately , and now I was standing in the middle of the fight with the Empire State building looming over me. I glanced around as more and more demigods fell and took a deep breath. I knew that if I didn't do something, nobody would ever trust me again. Cameron probably won't trust me anyways, but Logen might. That's a start.

I sprinted past monsters and individual battles searching for Conner. If he was going to die, the least I could do was to try to prevent that. I had no idea what would happen if I messed with the balance of this, but since this wasn't ever anything too important in the series, what the worst that could happen?

Finally I spotted him locked in a battle with two weird monsters that I didn't know the name of, they looked somewhat wolf like. He slashed one away just as another one knocked him off his feet. I pulled my bow and arrows out and crouched down behind a tree. Pocking my head out the side of it I just barely pulled the arrows back in the string so I wouldn't be noticed. I heard Conner let out a cry as the thing stepped down on his arm, shattering it. Letting go of the arrow I watched as the monster fell to the ground and I ran towards Conner.

Grabbing him by his good arm I dragged him to his feet and raced through the battle, looking for what I don't know. Conner was thrashing at me wildly, unsure of what to do. Yeah I had just saved his life, he better know that. But I was also the local traitor that nobody would trust. Wonderful.

Sprinting around fights I felt a sudden pain in my leg as Conner and I were thrown to the ground. Shoving Conner out of the way I pulled out my staff just in time to block Cameron's attack. Jumping to my feet I faced her with an unconscious Conner lying between us. Diving towards me, eyes blazing, Cameron slashed at my face. I ducked under the attack and swung my staff at her knocking her leg out from under her slightly. Quickly regaining her balance Cameron lunged at me with her sword lethally.

With our weapons moving in synch we dogged and attacked for what felt like an eternity. At one point Cameron disarmed me and I dug an arrow into her shoulder. She grasped the wound trying to keep the blood loss at a minimum, but that was only one of many wounds that she had gotten. I took the few seconds to catch my breath. That was a mistake. Just as I stopped moving Cameron lunged at me, knocking me off my feet and to the ground. Just before I hit the asphalt I felt a sudden pain on my temple. Letting out a cry I saw Cameron staged to get up. She raised her weapon above her head and swayed a few times. My eyes drifted closed just as Cameron slumped to the ground.

* * *

><p>I stood in front of the Olympians with my head bowed, waiting for their decision. The only two who seemed to remotely trust me was Apollo and Hermes, since I saved his son's life. I felt bad for Hermes though, with what had happened to Luke.<p>

After a particularly long rant by Zeus about how I have done enough bad things to die ten times over- which I couldn't help but agree with. I wouldn't blame him if his decision trumped the others.

Hermes spoke up, "She saved my son-"

"Yes but she also made it do your other son became Kronos' host."

"That was Luke's decision!"

"She still helped in bringing him back to life."

After a bit more arguing I began to tune it out. What they wanted to happen would happen, for the most part. I was silent the entire time, not really aware of what was going on. Then Apollo stood up.

"Zeus, how about we give her one more chance, if she messes up again at all, this is your call here, if you think she does anything that she shouldn't have, then you can disintegrate her on the spot and no one will intervene. Is that good enough for you?"

"Apollo's right, if we keep arguing like this we're never going to reach a decision." Poseidon stated. I saw Zeus roll his eyes and grumble some words in ancient Greek.

"Fine. I'll let the girl live, but if she screws up one more time, no matter what it is, she's gone." He said, I gave a weak smile to my dad which he somewhat returned. I faced Logen and Cameron. After everyone had been recognized Logen smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. Cameron clenched her fists and walked out without another word. We eventually met up again at the camp and it was obvious that I was not welcome despite what some people thought. Now all I have to do is not do anything wrong. Ever. Then I'll live.

We had been back for a while and nothing much has changed. Percy and Annabeth were happy, Logen and Conner were happy. I still was alive, there was a new prophecy that only Cameron, Logen, and I knew about, and more and more halfblood were piling in everyday now. Right when everything was winding down, the world shifted underneath us. Again.

Then my eyes grew wide. Percy was missing. So was Cameron. The new prophecy was starting. I faced Logen who was standing next to me while we were waiting to climb the rock wall. She had a grim expression on her face as well. "Oy vey…" I muttered.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, we're dead."


	11. Chapter 11

**New Chapter!**

**We own nothing**

* * *

><p>Cameron<p>

I had found myself lying in the middle of no where stuck underneath a ton of rubble. Actually it wasn't no where but that doesn't matter that much. My head was throbbing in pain and and I felt blood dripping down my arm which was oddly numb with pain. Well that wasn't weird at all. The worst part about it? I had no clue on where I was or who I was.

Climbing to my feet shakily, I took in my surroundings and found that I was in some building that was compleatly destroyed. In one hand was a gun which freaked me out just a tad bit and in the other was a bloody dagger.

"Ohhh-kay. Look up there and tell me if those are flying horses." A guy said from the other side of the building and my head snapped upwards and I immediatly saw two horses pulling what had looked like a chariot...I was pretty sure that flying horses were not normal.

"Reinforcements. Hedge told me an extraction squad was coming for us." one boy said and I quickly decided to interupt them before they could leave.

"Excuse me...hey...I need some help." I called and all three of them whipped around facing me.

Quickly the only girl helped me out of the dirt with both of the guys' help.

I've decided to go with the whole mist thing so that piper jason and leo know who i am in a way...

"Cammy! There you are! What had happened? One second you're fighting by our sides and the next, your gone buried- where did you get that pistol?" The curly haired guy asked looking at the weapon in my hand oddly.

Shrugging honestly just as confused as everyone else was, I dropped the gun out of my hands then was shocked slightly as a blond haired girl rushed out of the chariot and tackled me into a hug. She seemed to be my age though taller.

**I staggered backwards and then stood there akwardly hopelessly confused to no end. I needed some serious help right now.  
>"Um...yeah sure. I love you too..." I trailed off patting her back lightly.<br>Letting go of me, she straightened up and then got a look of dispare planted on her face while a bulky guy came up and gave me a bear hug.  
>"No, no, no! She told me he would be here. She told me if I came here, I'd find the answer." she suddenly shrieked as I was being mauled by the bald dude.<br>"Annabeth," the bald guy grunted. "Check it out." He pointed at the second guys feet. He was missing a shoe. How extrodinary.  
><strong>

"The guy with one shoe," said the bald dude. "He's the answer."

"No, Butch," the girl insisted. "He can't be. I was tricked." She glared at the sky as though it had done something wrong. "What do you want from me?" she screamed.

I shoved bald- Butch off of me and then stood by the three people who were looking at me oddly. That's when I decided to speak up again.

"Okay...urm look, I have no clue on who any one of yous guys are or how you know me or who I am as a matter of fact! Could some one please tell me 'cause I am clueless right now." I stated and the curly haired guy let out a sigh smiling slighty.

"Another Jason. Just what we need." He muttered and then turned over to me. "You are Cameron Kesh. Prankster, one of my best friends, yadda yadda yada those are the boring details."

I looked at him oddly then was suddenly smacked over the head. Letting out a faint 'ow' of pain and surprise, I turned to see a short blond haired girl scowling at me from behind yet her eyes showed me that she was relieved.

"I honestly do not know why I had deserved that." I stated and she rolled her eyes at me like I had said that to her before. The other tall blond chick pulled her over and then started whispering urgently in her ear.

Skipping the boring details, we soon ended up underwater as the chariot crashed. Heaving myself out, I pulled myself on the shore and was immediatly surrounded by campers greating me warmly.

This was getting old really quickly.

"Look! This is the last time I am going to say this okay? I-do-not-know -who-any-of-you-are!" I said as if talking to a three year old and pointing at myself for good measures when saying I and waving my hands around for the rest of it.

Everyone was staring at me oddly. What? Did they like not know what improved sign language was or something?

"He needs to go straight to Chiron," Annabeth sighed (the one chick with the long blond hair) and then she glanced around. "Drew, would you-"

"Absolutly. This way sweetie. I'll introduce you to our director. He's...an interesting guy." The tall Asian chick smirked and then she flashed Piper, one of the first girls that I had meet, a smug smile and then stalked off. I was really hateing her.

Sighing obviously annoyed with Drew, Annabeth looked over at me and then ran a hand through her hair. Her eyes then light up and then she dragged another blond haired girl from the crowd. This one had hazelish eyes and and glasses. I felt like I knew her before but obviously I couldn't remember her.

"Olivia. Take her to Chiron. He needs to talk to her and sort things out now." Annabeth said and the new girl, Olivia, looked at me cautiously.

Once seeing that I wasn't going to bite her head off or something, she grabbed my arm and started to drag me to a big house.

Well this was going to be akward.

My chap is done

Logen

So joy of joys Cameron lost her memory. She doesn't remember us or that she wants to kill Oj, well that I suppose is a good thing but still. We had been standing in the line for the climbing wall. When the ground shook when the tremble stopped both Cameron and Percy were gone. That night Annabeth had a dream something about a guy with one shoe and answer to where Percy was also something about the Grand Canyon. In the morning we set of. Me, Butch, and Annabeth. when we got to the skywalk in the Grand Canyon we found three demigods and Cameron with no memory.

We took them all back to camp and crashed into the lake. I explained to Oj about what had happened to Cameron. At the Camp fire a quest was established. A quest Jason would lead. Piper, Leo, Oj, Cameron, and I were all to go with them. It's strange isn't it how we always seem to change the numbers on quests? We left in the morning taking Festus and two pegesi. We began our flight going north.

"So Cameron you don't remember anything?" Oj asked

"No nothing except my name which I only know because every tells me that it's my name." she answered.

"Okay so you are a daughter of Hades Lord of the dead. You use a gun and a knife to fight and you're one of the best fighters there is. Oj and I are your best friends. All the people at the camp know you and you are friends with some of them but not all. My boyfriend is Conner Stoll. Let's see what else does she need to know?" I asked turning to Oj.

"Well there's" she looked around to make sure the others weren't listening. Then continued "We are from a different world. We fell through a portal into this world. This world is fictional. In the world we come from this world is in a book. Does that help at all?"

She stared at us with her mouth hanging open like a fish for a minute.

"WHAT? Are you guys insane? You must be insane. I need to get someone to help you guys. Oh Gods this is not working. I cannot be surrounded by mentally unstable people! It's not going to work!" She shrieked her eyes wide with surprise. It was shocking really. There was no cussing in that.

"Are you ok" Jason asked as Leo flew the dragon nearer. All three of them were looking at Cameron as if this was completely normal but a bit over the top for Cameron as well.

"The thing is Cameron lost her memory just like you Jason. Now her personality has changed. Before she could barley get through a sentence with out cussing and if we had told her what we just told her before she would not be freaking out." I tell them.

"Any one else confused?" Leo asks.

"Yeah" says Piper

OJ

Cameron lost her memory… holy crap there might be hope for her not to kill me! But why would Hera have both Cameron and Jason lose their memories? I had no idea; Hera was kind of crazy when it came to her plans. I guess I'll just have to wait to see when Cameron gets her memories back to see if she'll forgive me, which is if she gets her memories back. None of us have ever read after The Lost Hero so we don't even knew what happens… this isn't good.

Anyways, now Logen, Cameron, Jason, Piper, and I were standing in front of Boreas waiting to see if he was going to help us or not. Wonderful.

"-But I will listen first. Khione wishes this also. It may be that we will not kill you." The king said.

Jason sighed, "Great. Thanks."

"Do not thank me." Boreas smiled. "There are many ways you could make our lives interesting. Sometimes we keep demigods for our amusement, as you can see."

He gestured around the room to the various ice statues.

Piper made a strangled noise. "Wait," I said, "are they still alive? Did you kidnap them or something?" I asked, he gave a small laugh.

"No, kidnap isn't the right word. They're all demigods who came looking for assistance and like I said before, I only have to listen. Anyways, they do not move unless they are obeying my orders. The rest of the time-"

Boreas was cut off by Cameron, "That's not right! So do they just sit around or so sick that you have them serving you-"

"Cameron!" Logen yelled, Cameron rolled her eyes yet grew silent.

"Of course your still as rash as ever." I muttered under my breath, she and Logen glanced at me.

"Huh? I'm not rash! Besides, how am I supposed to know what I'm like-" She hissed by Logen stepped between the two of us.

"Guys! Now really isn't the time!"

We both sighed but obeyed her orders. "Fine." We both said in unison.

I looked over at the loud crack as Khione was thrown across the room by Jason. Zethes laughed.

"That is good! I'm glad you did that, even though I have to kill you all now."

For a moment Khinoe was too stunned to react. Then the air around her began to swirl with a micro-blizzard. "You dare-" I could sense the five of us slowly forming into a formation if a fight were to break out and I laid my hand on my bow just in case.

"Stop," Jason ordered. "You're not going to kill us. And your not going to keep us. We're on a quest for the queen of the Gods herself, so unless you want Hera busting down your doors, you're going to let us go."

Cameron spoke next, "Besides, we're kind of on a bit of a time crunch so if you wouldn't mind listening to our story so we could be on our way, we would much appreciate it." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hmm," Boreas said, "Two children of the Big Three, favored by Hera? This would be interesting. Tell us your story."

It turned out with Logen, Piper, and I doing all of the talking starting out with when Cameron first lost her memory when we had gotten back to camp.

Jason spoke up, "Hera's in trouble, in three days she's going to be- I don't know- consumed, destroyed, something. And a giant is going to rise."

Boreas went on to explain how more monsters were waking and that this new threat would be more powerful than any titan. I tried to tune out most of what he was saying however.

"So, does that mean you'll help us?" Logen asked, attempting to give him a smile.

Boreas scowled. "I did not say that."

"Please? We-" I started, but once more, Cameron had another idea.

"Come on, it's not like we're asking for much, just a little bit of a hand here or there- nothing huge or anything." She said.

Piper stepped forward, "If you tell us where the storm spirits are, we can capture them and bring them to Aelous. You'd look good in front of your boss. Aelous might pardon us and the other demigods. We could ever rescue Gleeson Hedge. Everyone wins."

"She's pretty.," Zethes mumbled, "I mean, she's right." I could help but laugh a bit at that.

"Father don't listen to her," Khione said, "She's a child of Aphrodite. She dares charmspeak a god? Freeze her now!"

Logen and I sighed and glared at Khione. "Oh will you just shut up already?" Cameron yelled at her. The look in Khione's eyes were like daggers.

'What is that on your forearm, demigod?" He asked, and Jason looked up. Boreas then laughed and began to flicker. Within a few seconds he was a completely different person. No beard, he was wearing a roman toga and a ice coated laurel wreath, and a sword that resembled Jason's

"Aquilon," Jason and Cameron muttered under their breaths. I turned to her.

"What?" I asked her, she glanced at me and shrugged.

"I don't know, his name just came into my head."

"So Hera sent you two to Camp Half-Blood… I understand now! Oh she plays a dangerous game. Bold, but dangerous! No wonder all of the Gods are on edge and closed Olympus. They must be trembling at the gamble she has taken."

"What's going on?" Piper asked.

Cameron and Jason shrugged. "No idea."

Boreas laughed, "No I'm sure you don't. This should be very fun to watch."

"So does this mean you'll let us go? That you'll help us?" Piper asked.

"My dear there is no reason for me to kill you. If Hera's plan fails, which I think it will, you will tear each other apart-"

"Oh like that's never happened before…" Logen muttered. I shot her a look and elbowed her in her stomach. Cameron just gave us a confused look.

"-now I have a chance to be the center. Oh yes, I will let you all go on this quest. You will find your storm spirits in the windy city, of course. Chicago-"

"Father!" Khione protested. I saw Cameron give her a smug look.

"Okay, sure," Jason said, "So Chicago is where we'll find this lady who's controlling the winds? She's the one who trapped Hera?"

"Ah," Boreas grinned. "Those are two different questions, son of Jupiter."

"But Father," Khione whined, "you can't simply let them-"

"I can do what I like," he said, his voice hardening. "I am still master here, am I not?"

"As you wish father." I could see Cameron trying not to laugh as Khione stepped back, head down.

"Now go demigods," Boreas said, "before I change my mind. Zethes, escort them out safely."

We all bowed, and the god of the North Wind dissolved into mist.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cameron**

Flying on a dragon. Well, I was having fun on this beast though I'm not sure why a lightning cloud always seemed to follow only me around. Logen and Olivia explained to me that it was because my father was Hades and huh, Zeus didn't really like me that much because of that.

"I still can't believe Khione. She was so nice." Leo breathed after passing us all a sandwich. I couldn't help but to scowl. I hated her, and I hated the fact that Leo liked her.

Laughing at my expression, Olivia smacked me over the head for no apparent reason and I looked at her confused.

"What-"

"You had that expression on your face again." She stated. I rose an eyebrow and she sighed. "The one where you are plotting to murder someone. It's the one that-"

"-we see a lot." Logen laughed cutting her off.

I sat there on the stiff dragon with a scowl. I hated the fact that everyone seemed to know everything about me yet I knew nothing. My favorite color? Green according to Leo. My favorite season? Winter. At least that was what OJ had told me. What did I know? Nothing at all.

I fell asleep quickly. My dreams over took me. They were flashes of...people. There was one of OJ and Logen and I falling through the air. The three of us sitting at a table doing nothing but laughing. Logen and OJ both hitting me over the head. Another one of us plumeting through the-

"HOLY CRAP!" I screamed as my eyes snapped open and I was free falling through the air.

In the back of my mind something was nagging yet I couldn't help but to block it from my mind.

"WHAT THE CRAP IS GOING ON?" I roared jerking my arms out like I had in my dream.

Jason was about to reach me while having OJ, Leo, Logen, and Pipper in his arm. My luck was terrible though. I crashed into a roof cutting my face and then fell into the darkness.

I couldn't help but to let out a small curse of anger as blood dripped down my face making me even more pissed off. The pain didn't matter to me. It was the freaking fact that my oh so beautiful face was now ruined.

"Piper! Where's Piper?" Jason called as I was being helped up by Leo much to my relief.

"God damn it! Why the hell did that fucking building have to freaking mess up my fucking god damned beautiful face? That building broke my sexy!" I yelled shaking a fist turning red with anger.

Everyone froze looking at me. OJ and Logen then started cracking up muttering something about a story and some other crap. I stood there confused.

"Do you know how much you sound like- ah never mind. You wouldn't get it."

Leo stood up after a moment of silence between the few of others making it slightly akward.

"Look, um, Jason, why don't you stay with her, bro? I'll scout around for Fetus. I think he fell outside the warehouse somewhere. If I can find him, maybe I can figure out what happened and fix him." Leo said standing and I quickly jumped up with him. OJ and Logen had already went inside to look around and I honestly didn't want to stay out here with the two.

"Ill go with you!" I exclaimed linking my arm around his.

Reaching into his magic tool belt, Leo pulled out a flashlight and then pulled me down the stairs with a grin. The two of us walked in silence and then I turned to him after a bit.

"I give them a week until the two of them start dating." I smiled.

He looked at me grinning slightly.

"I bet that it'll be longer than that. Jason lost his memories and Piper's basically heart broken about that. It'll be longer than that."

We had found the dragon Fetus much to my relief. It was just lying there looking perfect. As Leo pucked around through Fetus, I couldn't help but to admire him with interest. Him meaning Leo. Not Fetus. Even with his elfish features he was still pretty cute. I couldn't help but to feel...attracted to him. Something in the back of my mind gave me a slightly uneasy feeling like I wasn't the type of person to trust others easily yet... I couldn't help but to ignore it.

"Try the control panel. It might help." I stated after a moment as he tried working getting frustrated and he let out a sigh of dispair.

"Oh, Fetus, what the heck?"

There was a moment of silence as he worked. I sighed and then got to my feet pulling my hair back into a ponytail.

"I'm going to look around and see if anything is happening." I stated.

He grunted slightly and I let out a sigh and spun around. I looked around for a moment when something made contact with the back of my head. My last thought? WTH?

**Logen**

Cyclops. Perfect one of the most dangerous things and I forget of course. I really hate my luck sometimes. We had just landed when I remembered that this was where in the book they had fought the cyclops. After Cameron and Leo had gone to find Festus I took Oj aside.

"Oj you do realize where we are right?" I asked

"Yeah of course. This is where the- Oh crap" she said

"Yeah. Took me awhile to remember too."

"Oj, Logen where are you" Piper called

"We're coming." Oj yelled back "Listen not a word ok"

"I know. It's not like it's the first day I've been thrown into a fantasy world. We've been here... what?... something like three years"

We walked back to find Piper. That's when I smelled them.

"Oh crap" I said looking at Oj. "Should we find Leo and Cameron?"

"Yeah good idea." Oj says nodding.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Now what happens next?**

**...**

**Yeah I have no clue**

**Sry there darlin's**

**Logen better finish her chapter soon...**

**oh well.**


End file.
